Der Schlüssel
by Adahra
Summary: Ein dunkles Geheimnis umgibt sie, doch weiß sie nichts davon. Sie wird gejagt und verfolgt. Ihre Entscheidung bestimmt das Schicksal aller. Wird sie es erkennen und das richtige tun ? KAPITEL 9 NEU
1. Kapitel 1

_**Disclaimer**_

_Alles was aus Tolkiens Werken bekannt ist, gehört ihm bzw. seinen Erben, der Rest ist meiner Fantasie entsprungen und somit meins °g°_

_**Anmerkung**_

_Da mir kurzfristig mein Beta Leser abgesprungen ist, wurde diese Geschichte **nicht **beta gelesen._

_Ich hoffe ihr könnt mir evt. auftretende Fehler verzeihen, aber alles findet auch das beste Rechtschreibprogramm nicht._

_Ich wünsche trotzdem allen viel Spaß mit meinem neuesten Werk._

_Ach ja, reviews wären toll und sind gerne gesehen_

_._

_._

__

_**Der Schlüssel**_

**_._**

_**Kapitel 1**_

**_._**

**_._**

**__**

Der Tag war heiß und die Arbeit auf den Feldern schwer, aber die Sklaven hatten nicht das Recht sich zu beschweren, es war ihre Aufgabe, so hatte es Salim, ihr Herr, ihnen immer wieder gesagt.

Sie konnten froh sein, noch am Leben zu sein, das war auch schon alles, denn auch ihr Leben lag in seiner Hand

Malyna war eine von diesen Sklaven die hier, im Süden dieser Welt weit weg von anderen Ländern, ihr Leben fristete.

Der Ringkrieg war lange vorbei, die Welt lebte in Frieden, unter der Herrschaft des neuen Königs und unter dem Schutz der Elben.

Nur hier, weit ab von ihren Städten und Ländern hatte sich nichts verändert.

Auf ihrem Rückzug aus den nun befreiten Ländern hatten die Südmänner Dörfer geplündert und deren Bewohner ermordet.

Die Frauen hatten sie verschleppt, die Männer getötet.

Niemand hatte dagegen etwas unternommen, es geschah im Verborgenen und wen kümmerte es schon, nach dem Sieg über den dunklen Herrscher, ob noch einige wenige Dörfer fielen.

So war auch Malyna hierher gekommen, man hatte sie und ihre Mutter aus ihrem Dorf verschleppt, sie einfach mitgenommen.

Ihren Vater hatte man getötet, genau wie ihre beiden Brüder, noch heute konnte sie sich an die Schreie der Menschen erinnern und immer, wenn sie die Augen schloß, dann sah sie die starren und kalten Augen ihrer Freunde und ihrer Familie.

Gedankenverloren stand sie da und sah blicklos in die Ferne erinnerte sich an die Vergangenheit. Nächste Woche würde sie 18 Jahre alt werden, das erwachsenen Alter erreichen und damit einen neuen leidensvollen Weg beschreiten, denn man würde sie benutzen, um Kinder zu gebären.

"Malyna, hör auf zu träumen und arbeite," flüsterte ihre Mutter, Esmée, ihr von der Seite zu, aber da war es schon zu spät, eine der Wachen hatte ihre Unaufmerksamkeit bereits bemerkt und kam auf sie zu.

"Wer hat dir erlaubt eine Pause zu machen, Sklavin," schrie er sie an und packte sie grob in den Haaren, so das es schmerzte, "wann ihr Pausen machen dürft entscheiden wir," schrie er weiter, wobei Speichel seinem Mund entwich und sich auf Malynas Gesicht legte.

"Ich wollte nicht...." brachte sie mühsam hervor.

"Du wolltest was nicht?" fauchte die Wache und zog Malyna dichter an sich, so dass sein Gesicht nur einen hauch von ihrem entfernt war.

"es war so heiß......da wollte ich.......,"

"du hast nicht zu wollen Sklavin......." schrie der Mann und zog eine schwarze Lederpeitsche hervor.

"Nein !!!!" rief auf einmal Malynas Mutter, "nehmt mich, sie wird in ein paar Tagen das erwachsenen Alter erreichen, ihr wißt was das bedeutet, mein Herr......" sagte sie leise und beugte demütig den Kopf.

"Mama....." erwiderte Malyna und sah ihre Mutter aus Tränen getrübten Augen an. Doch diese schüttelte nur unmerklich den Kopf und hielt ihren Blick abwartend gesenkt.

"Ich weiß was das bedeutet Weib, und ich bedauere es zu tiefst nicht an Salims Stelle sein zu dürfen und sie unter mir zu haben. Zu spüren, wie sie sich unter mir windet, wenn ich mich in ihr versenke, ihre Schreie zu hören, wenn ich tief und hart in sie stoße......," die Augen des Mannes glänzten vor Lust und er senkte seinen Kopf noch ein wenig weiter und ließ seine Zunge über Malynas Wange gleiten, "aber dieses Recht steht mir nicht zu," schrie er schließlich und stieß sie grob zu Boden,

"aber dich kann ich nehmen, Weib und das werde ich......" mit einem Ruck packte er Esmée am Arm und zog sie hinter sich her, weg vom Feld und hin zu den Baracken der Wachen.

Malyna konnte nicht hinsehen, sie wußte was nun geschah, denn es war nicht das erste mal das eine der Wachen kam und eine der Frauen mit sich nahm, nur sie hatte man verschont, und das auch nur, weil sie noch unberührt war und das Recht sie zu einer Frau zu machen oblag dem Anführer und das war Salim.

Der Tag verging schleppend und ihre Mutter war bisher nicht mehr zur Arbeit erschienen, doch wagte es Malyna nicht, ihre Arbeit nocheinmal zu unterbrechen, um sich umzuschauen

Es dämmerte bereits, als man sie schließlich in die Baracken zurückbrachte und den Sklaven erlaubte zu ruhen.

"Mama......" keuchte Malyna, als sie die zusammengesunkene Gestalt in einer Ecke bemerkte und ihre Mutter erkannte.

"Mama, was.......?" brachte sie schluchzend hervor und ließ sich ebenfalls auf den Boden sinken.

"Schhhhh....., es ist gut mein Kleines," flüsterte Esmée und schlang ihre Arme um den zitternden Körper, "mir ist nichts geschehen, hab keine Sorge......" flüsterte sie immer wieder und wiegte ihre Tochter sanft hin und her, den Schmerz, der sich in ihrem Körper breit machte ignorierte sie dabei.

"Hör mir zu mein Engel, du mußt hier weg, noch heute Nacht, es ist schon alles vorbereitet, um Mitternacht wird Marák dich holen......"

"Aber Mama........? Du kommst doch mit mir?" fragte Malyna unter Tränen und sah ihre Mutter flehend an, doch ein Blick in ihre Augen sagte ihr, das sie alleine gehen würde.

"Nein, nein ich kann nicht mit dir gehen........" kam die leise Antwort.

Stumm saßen beide da, niemand sagte etwas.

Um Punkt Mitternacht öffnete sich die Tür und der Mann vom Nachmittag stand mit einer Fackel in der Tür.

"Komm, es ist Zeit......" sagte er hart und ließ einen lüsternden Blick über die beiden Frauen gleiten.

"sieh sie nicht so an, du wirst deine Bezahlung bekommen....." fauchte Esmée, stand dabei mühsam auf und zog ihre Tochter mit sich auf die Beine.

"Mama, was......?"

"Deine Mutter hat mir ein verlockendes Angebot gemacht wenn ich dich hier herausbringe und ich wäre kein Mann, wenn ich das ausschlagen würde......" erwiderte Marák und ließ seine Hand über Esmées Körper gleiten, knetete kurz ihre Brüste und griff ihr dann kurz grob zwischen die Beine.

"Mama nein....du kannst nicht....." weinte Malyna, was Marák nur dazu brachte zu lachen.

"Es ist gut mein Engel......" brachte Esmée mühsam hervor und versuchte ein schmerzvolles Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, sie beugte sich zu ihrer Tochter und flüsterte ihr leise etwas zu.

"Vergiß nie, wie sehr ich dich Liebe und für dein Leben ist mir kein Preis zu hoch. Dies ist dein Weg......gehe ihn und blicke nicht zurück....du wirst dein Schicksal erfüllen, dein Leben leben und auch Liebe finden......" mit den Worten hauchte Esmée ihrer Tochter einen letzten Kuß auf die Stirn und nickte Marák zu.

Grob packte dieser das Mädchen am Arm und zog es mit sich in die Dunkelheit, erlaubte ihr keinen Blick zurück auf ihre Mutter.

Trotz der Dunkelheit kann Malyna die Grenzen des Anwesens erkennen, in deren Richtung Marák sie zerrt.

"Und nun geh......lauf so schnell dich deine Beine tragen, denn bereits bei Sonnenaufgang wird man nach dir suchen........" rief er noch, bevor er sich in Richtung des Hauses abwandt.

Sonnenaufgang wiederholte Malyna das Wort, immer und immer wieder, bevor sie los lief, hinein in die Dunkelheit, in die Ungewissenheit.

Malyna wußte nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war, seitdem sie von Salims Anwesen geflohen

war, sie war einfach nur gerannt, immer auf der Flucht, vor dem Gebell der Hunde, das sie dicht hinter sich hörte.

Sie hielt nur noch an, wenn es wirklich notwendig.

Die Sonne brannte auf sie nieder und das Atmen viel ihr immer schwerer. Doch mit jedem weiteren Schritt veränderte sich langsam ihre Umgebung. Die Anzahl der schattenspendenden Bäume wurde größer und der heiße Wüstensand zog sich immer mehr zurück.

An einer Klippe blieb sie schließlich stehen, es gab keinen Ausweg mehr, sie saß in der Falle. Unter ihr rauschte ein gewaltiger Fluß und von vorne näherten sich Salim und seine Leute, es war ausweglos. So kann es nicht enden ging es ihr immer wieder durch den Kopf, es kann nicht alles umsonst gewesen sein

Immer wieder sah sie sich suchend um, aber sie konnte keinen Ausweg entdecken, nur die Tiefe unter sich.

"Es gibt keinen Ausweg Malyna," ertönte Salims Stimme und sie sah, wie er mit noch drei weiteren seiner Leute aus dem Wald herausritt, "du brauchst nicht zu suchen, du kannst mir nicht entkommen.....ich werde dich mit zurücknehmen und mir das nehmen, was mir zusteht."

Sie wurde panisch, sah sich immer hektischer um, bis ihr Blick wieder in die Tiefe ging.

"Nein, das tust du nicht," hörte sie Salim noch schreien, sah wie er vo Pferd sprang und auf sie zu lief, doch da war es schon zu spät.

Malyna nahm ihren ganzen Mut zusammen und sprang in die Tiefe, hinein in das eiskalte Wasser des Flusses.

"Neeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnn!!!!!!!!" schrie Salim und schaute über den Rand der Klippe.

Nicht das es ihm um das Leben einer Sklavin leid tun würde, es ging ihm um das Prinzip, man hatte ihn um sein Recht gebracht und dafür würde jemand büßen müssen.


	2. Kapitel 2

_Andvagoriel : Danke für dein liebes review _

_Chhaya : auch dir Danke. Nach dem Fluss kommen viele Geheimnisse_

_zitaboril : Danke, ich geb mir aller größte Mühe ohne Beta, hoffe die Story gefällt dir auch we iterhin_

_Erunin : na da bin ich ja gespannt, ob dir meine Story gefällt_

_00_

_00000_

_00_

__

_**Dieses Kapitel ist R, wegen Gewalt.**_

_0_

****

****

_****_

_**Der Schlüssel**_

_0_

****

****

_****_

_**Kapitel 2**_

_0_

****

****

****

Als Malyna fiel, konnte sich noch sehen, wie Salim am Rand der Klippe stand und ihr hinterher starrte. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht, er hatte sie nicht bekommen, ob sie nun starb, war ihr egal, der Gedanke an ihren Triumph machte sie glücklich.

Ein Ruck ging durch ihren Körper, als sie auf dem Wasser aufschlug und die Wogen über ihr zusammenbrachen.

Das Wasser war kalt und es betäubte ihre Sinne. Immer wieder ging sie unter und immer wieder schaffte sie es, sich wieder an die Wasseroberfläche zu kämpfen.

Mit Glück und ihrer letzten Kraft bekam sie einen großen Ast zu fassen, an dem sie sich festklammerte. Einen Moment konnte sie sich etwas entspannen, bevor sie wieder wie eine Marionette durch das Wasser gewirbelt wurde.

= = =

Immer noch stand Salim am Rand der Klippe und sah in die Tiefe. Er konnte genau erkennen, wie der Fluß Malynas Körper mit sich riß und sie von den tosenden Fluten verschluckt wurde.

"Wir gehen zurück, hier können wir nichts mehr ausrichten, das kann sie kaum überlebt haben....." fauchte er wütend in Richtung seiner drei Gefolgsleute, "laßt mir den Schuldigen bringen sobald wir das Anwesen erreicht haben. Für die Flucht dieser Sklavin wird jemand bezahlen...," damit sprang er auf sein Pferd und so schnell es ging machten sie sich auf den Rückweg.

Es war ein eiliger Ritt und die Tiere waren völlig erschöpft, als sie schließlich den Hof erreicht hatten.

Sofort eilte ein Stallbursche heran und schon an Salims Gesichtsausdruck konnte er erkennen, das etwas geschehen war, das ganz und gar nicht zur Zufriedenheit seines Herren beigetragen hatte.

Aus Erfahrung wußte er, das jemand dafür büßen würde, egal ob derjenige an dem Geschehen die Schuld trug oder nicht.

Salim sprang von seinem Pferd, drückte dem Stallburschen die Zügel in die Hand und ging, innerlich vor Wut kochend, in das Haus.

In der großen Halle wartete er auf eine Nachricht seiner Leute, während er unruhig und wütend auf und ab lief.

Es dauerte nicht lange und man führte Márak und Esmée zu ihm.

"Herr, wir bringen Euch die Verantwortlichen für die Flucht der Sklavin," sagte eine der Wachen und stieß die beiden vor Salim auf den Boden.

Die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt, drehte sich Salim zu den beiden vor ihm kniehenden um.

Langsam schritt er vor ihnen auf und ab, musterte sie dabei mit durchdringendem Blick.

"So, Márak also," sagte er leise und bedrohlich, griff Besagtem dann abrupt in das Haar und riß ihn daran soweit in die Höhe, das er ihm in die Augen sehen konnte.

"Was hat dir diese Sklavin geboten, das du zu solch einem Verrat fähig warst?" knurrte er.

Márak keuchte vor Schmerz kurz auf und Angst überkam ihn, denn er wußte, würde er keine glaubhafte Erklärung für sein Handeln finden, wäre das sein Todesurteil.

"Salim.....ich.....sie hat mich verhext.....du kennst die Sagen um dieses verfluchte Volk, von dem sie stammt....," stammelte er.

"Sie hat dich verhext? WAS GLAUBST DU WER ICH BIN," schrie Salim laut, so dass Márak merklich zusammen zuckte, "ich bin keiner dieser einfältigen Trunkenbolde, das ich an diese alten Märchen glaube. Doch wenn du daran glaubst, du Narr, dann sag mir, wie hat sie dich denn verzaubert ? Mit ihrem Körper? Wahrlich, sie ist schön," sprach er nun ruhiger weiter, stieß Márak zurück auf den Boden und wandte sich Esmée zu, "UND MALYNA WAR NOCH VIEL SCHÖNER," schrie Salim wieder, während er Esmée, wie ein Raubtier seine Beute, umkreiste, bevor er sie schließlich auf die Beine zog.

"Wie hat sie dich verzaubert, du Nichtsnutz, hat sie dir ihren Körper gezeigt? Dir ihre Dienste angeboten?" bei seinen Worten riß Salim Esmée das Kleid vom Körper, so dass sie nun nackt vor den Männer stand.

"Hat sie dir das gezeigt ? Hat dein Hirn bei diesem Anblick seinen Dienst aufgegeben, weil das Blut in einem anderen Körperteil dringender gebraucht wurde ?" zischte er und sah Márak vernichtend an.

"Salim.....ich, ich....,"

"SCHWEIG..... War sie es denn wert ? Ist sie so gut, um dafür deinen Herren zu verraten ? Mich um mein Recht zu bringen ?" sprach er bedrohlich weiter, musterte Esmée und stieß sie bäuchlings auf den Tisch, der hinter ihm stand.

Langsam beugte er sich über sie.

Esmée blieb stumm, denn sie wußte, alles was sie sagen oder tun würde, änderte nichts an dem Schicksal, das sie erwartete, der Tod.

Sie wußte das sie sterben würde, aber das war ihr egal.........sie hatte ihr Kind gerettet und das war das Einzige, was zählte......sie hatte ihre Aufgabe erfüllt.

Einen Moment verharrte Salim in seiner Position, bevor er sich den Wachen zuwandte, die Márak hielten.

"Nehmt ihn mit, macht in der Nacht mit ihm was ihr wollt, aber laßt ihn am Leben. Im Morgengrauen gebt ihm ein Pferd und schickt ihn fort."

"Salim.....du kannst nicht," stotterte Márak, als er die Worte vernahm.

"Ich kann alles und ich tue, was mir beliebt," sagte Salim bestimmt, "und du wirst gehorchen. Im Morgengrauen verläßt du dieses Anwesen, sollte ich noch einmal einen Blick auf die werfen, oder du meine Länder betreten, dann werde ich dich töten."

Er gab den Wachen ein Zeichen und mit einem begehrlichen Glänzen in den Augen nahmen sie den sich heftig wehrenden Márak mit sich.

Erst als sie den Raum verlassen hatten, wandte er sich wieder Esmée zu.

"Du hast mir deine Tochter vorenthalten, Esmée, mich darum gebracht einen Erben zu zeugen,

dafür wirst du büßen.....Sklavin," flüsterte er in ihr Ohr und zog seinen Dolch.

"Und nun wirst du mir erzählen, was es mit den Gerüchten und Legenden um euer Volk auf sich hat."

Während der Nacht konnte man immer wieder Schreie hören und wenn man genau hinhörte, dann erkannte man, das es Schreie von zwei Personen waren, von einem Mann und einer Frau.

Bei Sonnenaufgang verstummten schließlich die Schreie des Mannes und ein graues Pferd mit einem in sich zusammen gesunkenen Reiter verließ den Hof und verschwand kurz darauf im Morgennebel, der noch über den Feldern hing.

Nach einer Weile verstummten auch die Schreie der Frau und eine gespenstische Ruhe lag über dem Anwesen.

Die Ruhe dauerte nicht lange an, denn Salim kam aus dem Haus gestürmt, einen blutigen Dolch in seiner Hand.

"STELLT EINEN TRUPP ZUSAMMEN; FINDET DAS MÄDCHEN !!!!!!" hallte seine Stimme über den Hof und ließ alle Bewohner endgültig erwachen.

= = =

Malynas Kräfte neigten sich dem Ende und nur noch mit großer Mühe konnte sie sich an dem Ast festklammern, wurde mit ihm durch das tosende Wasser gewirbelt. Sie wußte nicht, wieviel Zeit schon vergangen war

Ich werde sterben, es tut mir so leid Mama ging es ihr immer wieder durch den Kopf, bevor sie entgültig den Halt verlor und unterging.

Sie sah die Reiter nicht mehr und spürte auch nicht, wie sie jemand wieder an die Wasseroberfläche zog und an Land trug.


	3. Kapitel 3

_Nachtschatten : rot werd Danke, ich hoffe sie gefällt dir auch weiterhin_

_Galu : ja, ich bins grins wer sie findet wird jetzt gelüftet und irgendwann bekommt jeder was er verdient _

_zitaboril : Danke und ich verstehe, was du meinst _

_00_

_00000_

_00_

_**Der Schlüssel**_

_0_

_**Kapitel 3**_

_0_

Es war ein lauer und sonniger Tag, als Elladan und Elrohir, die Zwillingssöhne Lord Elronds, am Fluß entlang ritten.

"Es war eine schöne Feier, fandest du nicht auch?" sagte Elrohir und sah seinen Zwilling erwartungsvoll an.

Elladan rollte mit den Augen und zählte innerlich, wie oft sein Bruder ihm diese Frage in der letzten Stunde gestellt hatte.

"Ja Elrohir, es war eine tolle Feier, Arwen sah einfach nur wunderschön aus und Aragorn wahrlich königlich," gerade wollte er noch etwas hinzusetzen, als etwas im Wasser seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.

"Was.......," wollte Elrohir gerade antworten, als Elladan die Hand hob um ihn zum schweigen zu bringen.

Verwundert folgte er dem Blick seines Bruders, der starr auf eine Stelle im Wasser.

"Was schaust du denn da ? Das ist doch nur ein Ast der im Wasser treibt.........dir macht doch nicht etwa noch der Wein zuschaffen?" scherzte Elrohir.

"Ich sehe auch dass das ein Ast, aber da ist noch etwas, sieh doch genau hin, " erwiderte Elladan und sah seinen Zwilling genervt an.

Elrohir wandte sich um und versuchte zu erkennen, was Elladan meinte und tatsächlich schien sich der Ast anders zu bewegen als es normal wäre, irgendetwas schweres mußte ihn halten.

"Du hast recht, lass uns näher herangehen und nachsehen."

Sie rittten näher an das Wasser heran, um einen besseren Blick zu haben.

"Das ist jemand im Wasser," rief Elladan plötzlich, als er eine Gestalt erkannte, die sich scheinbar an diesem Ast festklammerte.

Im selben Moment als er sprach, verlor die Gestalt den Halt und ging unter.

Die Brüder sahen sich an, bevor sie gleichzeitig von ihren Pferden sprangen und sich in den Fluß stürzten.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig bekamen sie die Gestalt zu fassen, zogen sie aus dem Wasser und legten sie an das Ufer.

"Ein Mädchen........," keuchte Elladan überrascht, als er ihr die dunklen Haare aus dem Gesicht strich, "wie kommt sie hierher und sie dir ihre Kleidung an........." sprach er weiter.

"Elladan, wir müssen sie zu Vater bringen, sie sieh dir doch an..........," unterbrach Elrohir seinen Bruder. Auch ihn interessierte woher das Mädchen kam, warum sie solch merkwürdige Kleidung trug und warum ihr Körper soviele schon fast verblasste Blutergüsse aufwies, doch sah er auch, dass sie die Hilfe eines Heilers benötigte.

Elladan nickte und machte sich auf, die Pferde zu holen.

Aus seiner Satteltasche nahm er einen Umhang und und wickelte das Mädchen vorsichtig darin ein, bevor er sie vor Elrohir, der in der Zwischenzeit schon auf sein Pferd gestiegen war, in den Sattel hob.

Anschließend stieg er auf sein eigenes Pferd und sie machten sich auf den Weg zurück nach Imladris.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie den Vorhof des Haupthauses erreicht hatten und sofort liefen ihnen einige Elben entgegen, um ihnen die Pferde abzunehmen.

Eilig stieg Elladan von seinem Pferd, nahm seinem Bruder das Mädchen ab, damit dieser selbst absteigen konnte.

"Schnell, schickt nach unserem Vater........sagt ihm, dass wir ein Mädchen gefunden haben, das Hilfe braucht..........wir bringen sie in den Heilertrakt.......," erklärte Elrohir einem der Elben bevor sie sich auf den Weg in die Häuser der Heilung begaben.

Gerade als sie das Mädchen auf eines der Betten gelegt hatten, kam auch schon ihr Vater in den Raum.

"Was ist geschehen, wo habt ihr sie gefunden?" fragte er sofort, während er an das Bett trat und das Mädchen ansah.

"Wir fanden sie im Fluß und konnten sie gerade noch aus dem Wasser ziehen bevor sie ganz unterging und vom Wasser weggerissen wurde," erklärte Elrohir, der das Tun seines Vaters beobachtete.

Bedächtig untersuchte Elrond das Mädchen. Doch konnte er außer einer starken Unterkühlung und den bereits verblassten Blutergüssen, die auch Elrohir schon festgestellt hatte, nichts ernsthaftes finden, bis er an ihrem linken Handgelenk ankam.

Er zog die Stirn in Falten und besah sich das Handgelenk genauer.

"Vater? Was hast du?" fragte Elladan, als er den angespannten Gesichtsausdruck seines Vaters sah.

Gerade wollte Elrond zu einer Erklärung ansetzen, als Malyna aufeinmal heftig einatmete und dann regungslos liegenblieb.

Elrond sah sie schockiert an, denn er konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen, warum sie plötzlich in diesen Zustand gefallen war.

Es dauerte nur einen Moment, bis er sich wieder gefasst hatte und den umstehenden Elben Anweisungen zurief.

Dann legte er eine Hand auf Malynas Stirn und begann nach ihrem Geist zu suchen, immer wieder sprach er zu ihr, doch da war nichts, nur Leere und Kälte.

Es dauerte eine Weile, doch dann spürte er eine Berührung, sie war nur ganz leicht, aber sie war da.

_0 0 0_

Malyna bekam von dem Geschehen um sich herum nichts mit. Die kälte des Wassers hatte sie betäubt und zusammen mit ihre Erschöpfung war sie in eine tiefe Bewußtlosigkeit gefallen.

Sie träumte, sah Orte, von denen sie nicht wußte wo sie waren, oder warum sie sie überhaupt sah.

Immer wieder veränderte sich ihre Umgebung doch diesmal fand sie sich in einer großen Halle wieder. Doch die Halle war anders als die anderen Bilder die sie gesehen hatte, hier befand sie sich wirklich.

"Es ist noch zu früh, deine Zeit ist noch nicht gekommen, deine Aufgabe noch nicht erfüllt," erklang plötzlich eine Stimme, die aus dem Nichts zu kommen schien.

"Wer ist da ? Wo bin ich hier?" rief Malyna zurück, drehte sich dabei im Kreis, um zu sehen, ob sich noch jemand außer ihr hier in dieser Halle befand.

"Du bist an der Stelle der Entscheidung, Malyna, hier gabelt sich der Weg, führt entweder in die eine oder die andere Richtung ," ertönte wieder die Stimme.

"Woher kennt Ihr meinen Namen und wofür muß ich mich entscheiden, warum ? Ich versteh das nicht, ich will doch nur Frieden haben, in Ruhe leben," erwiderte sie und eine einzelne Träne rann ihre Wange hinab.

"Ich weiß viele Dinge, Malyna aber du hast deine Wahl getroffen und sie soll dich nicht enttäuschen.

Doch nun sie hier, ich werde dir einen kleinen Teil von dem zeigen was dich erwartet."

Wie aus der Dunkelheit tauchte ein Spiegel aus Nebel auf und als Malyna in ihn hinein sah, da sah sie sich selbst, wie sie auf einem Bett lag.

Um sie herum waren Personen, die hektisch durch das Zimmer liefen, Dinge brachten und andere wieder mitnahmen.

Neben ihr saß ein dunkelhaariger Mann, der eine seiner Hände auf ihre Stirn gelegt hatte und unablässig Worte vor sich hinmurmelte.

"Elben.......das sind Elben," flüsterte Malyna zu sich selbst, "doch was mache ich dort, wie bin ich dort hingekommen und warum helfen sie mir ?"

"So viele Fragen, die eine Antwort erwarten..........geh zurück Malyna, lebe dein Leben und erfülle deine Aufgabe, es wird nicht umsonst sein," ertönte die Stimme noch ein letztes mal.

Gerade als Malyna noch eine Frage stellen wollte löste sich der Spiegel vor ihr auf und ihre Umgebung begann zu verschwimmen, alles schien sich aufzulösen.

Es fühlte sich an, als wenn sie viel, immer tiefer und immer schneller.

Doch da war noch etwas, etwas warmes, etwas beruhigendes. Und genau das war es auch, was in Malyna den Wunsch auslöste, diesem Unbekannten zu folgen.

Sie konzentrierte sich auf das Gefühl, versuchte ihm näher zu kommen. Sie hörte eine Stimme, die leise Worte sprach, die sich anhörten wie Gesang.

Sie wollte sehen wer dort so sanft sprach und versuchte schließlich mühsam die Augen zu öffnen.

_0 0 0_

Weit außerhalb Imladris hatte sich eine Gruppe Reiter versammelt.

Sie unterhielten sich laut, verstanden den Sinn ihres Aufbruches nicht. Das Mädchen war die Klippe hinab gestürzt; so einen tiefen Sturz konnte noch nicht einmal ein Mann überleben, wie sollte es dann ein solch zierliches Mädchen?

Salim hatte sie angewiesen Malyna zu suchen, immer wieder hatte er ihnen gesagt, wie wichtig es sein ihren Körper zu finden, sei es lebendig oder eben tot und das war etwas, was sie noch viel weniger verstanden.

Doch Salims Auftreten an diesem Morgen hatte keinen Widerspruch geduldet, so hatten sie ihn schon lange nicht mehr gesehen.

Nun standen sie an der großen Weggablung, der Grenzen ihres "Reiches".

Hier würden sie sich trennen und durch das Land ziehen, an jedem Fluß entlang, an jedem See, durch alle Länder dieser Welt, denn das war ihr Auftrag.


	4. Kapitel 4

_**Der Schlüssel**_

_000_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_s. bei Kapitel 1_

_000_

_**Anmerkungen**_

_ganz lieben Dank an Libby für´s beta lesen, Danke Süsse _

_000_

_**Kapitel 4**_

_000_

Sie waren nun schon einige Wochen unterwegs als sie schließlich die ersten Ausläufer des Düsterwaldes erreicht hatten.

Unmut hatte sich während der letzten Tage unter den Männern breit gemacht und immer öfter hörte man geflüsterte Proteste.

"Wir sollten umkehren und Salim sagen, wir hätten sie nicht gefunden.......was bringt es uns überhaupt, wir sind nun schon seit Wochen unterwegs und haben nicht den kleinsten Hinweis auf ihren Verbleib gefunden, wer weiß wo dieser verdammte Fluss sie hingespült hat...... außerdem, was hat das ganze mit einem Schlüssel zu tun", konnte man einen der Männer sagen hören.

Baran, der Anführer der Gruppe kniff wütend die Augen zusammen, er war es langsam leid das Gejammer dieser armseligen Männer anzuhören. In einer schnellen Bewegung zog er seinen Dolch aus seinem Gewand, drehte sich um und warf ihn in die Richtung des Redners.

Man hörte ein Röcheln, dann einen dumpfen Aufprall gefolgt von tödlicher Stille.

"Hat noch jemand von euch etwas zu sagen", fragte Baran mit leiser und doch gleichzeitig bedrohlicher Stimme.

Als Antwort bekam er Schweigen.

"Keiner ? Gut, dann lasst euch gesagt sein, wir sind hier weil wir einen Auftrag zu erfüllen haben und NICHT ZU EUREM VERGNÜGEN UND SCHON GAR NICHT ZUR ERHOLUNG", schrie er seine Männer an, "sollte ich noch einen einzigen Protest hören, noch ein Wort des Unmutes oder ein zu heftiges Atmen, EGAL VON WEM, dann wird derjenige das gleiche Schicksal teilen wie er", sprach er bedrohlich weiter bevor er sein Pferd wieder vorwärts trieb und tiefer in den Wald hinein ritt.

Die Männer folgten ihm schweigend, keiner von ihnen wagte auch nur noch ein weiteres Wort zu sagen.

Sie fühlten sich unwohl, Barans Worte lasteten schwer auf ihnen und auch die Dunkelheit des Waldes vermittelte ihnen nicht ein Gefühl von Sicherheit.

Immer tiefer drangen sie in das Reich der Waldelben ein, keiner von den Männern war sich darüber bewusst, das ihr Erscheinen bereits bemerkt worden war.

_000_

Den Elben war das Eintreffen der Menschen nicht verborgen geblieben, schon seit dem sie die äußeren Grenzen des Waldlandreiches überschritten hatten, waren sie ihnen gefolgt.

Den scharfen Elbenaugen war nichts verborgen geblieben und auch hatten die sensiblen Ohren jeden Teil des Gespräches registriert.

Die Menschen suchten jemanden, nach ihren Worten musste es eine Frau sein, doch was hatte der Fluss damit zu tun und vorallem, was war dieser Schlüssel ?

Der Anführer des Grenztrupps hatte ein ungutes Gefühl bei diesen Menschen.

In den letzten Jahren kam es des öfteren vor, dass die Menschen wieder die alte Waldstraße benutzten, aber keiner von ihnen war so außergewöhnlich gekleidet gewesen, wie der Gruppe, welcher sie nun schon seit einiger Zeit folgten.

Er war sich sicher, sie stammten aus keinem der umliegenden Menschenreiche, doch kam ihm die Kleidung auch merkwürdig vertraut vor und so begann er krampfhaft zu überlegen wo er diese Art von Kleidung schon einmal gesehen haben könnte.

Es dauerte nicht lange und er erinnerte sich, Südmenschen.

Prinz Legolas hatte nach seiner Rückkehr aus dem Krieg von ihnen berichtet, von den Kämpfern vor den Mauern von Minas Tirith.

Auch ihre Grausamkeit hatte er erwähnt, und von dieser hatte er sich gerade selbst überzeugen können.

"Geht zurück in den Palast, berichtet dem König von den Menschen und den Geschehnissen. Sagt ihm, das es Südmenschen sind. Wir werden ihnen folgen und später zurückkehren", wies er seine Soldaten an und schickte zwei von ihnen mit der Botschaft zurück.

Er selbst und der Rest der Krieger machte sich daran, den Menschen weiter zu folgen, im Schutz der Bäume verborgen.

_000_

Das Licht blendete Malyna und ließ sie immer wieder die Augen schließen, es dauerte einige Momente bis sie sich daran gewöhnt hatte und die Augen offen halten konnte.

Verwirrt nahm sie ihre Umgebung wahr.

Sie lag auf einem Bett und zu ihrer Verwunderung fühlte es sich weich, ja fast schon seidig an, so ganz anders als die dünne Decke und die Strohmatte die die Sklaven bei Salim bekommen hatten.

Langsam ließ sie ihren Blick wandern.

Es war ein heller Raum mit hohen Wänden und großen Fenstern an der einen Seite.

Gebannt bewunderte sie den Garten, den sie duch die Fenster sehen konnte.

Überall standen Bäume deren Blätter in den verschiedensten Grüntönen leuchteten, Blumen blühten in allen erdenklichen Farben und von überall her konnte man das Zwitschern von Vögeln hören.

Malyna war völlig in dem ihr so fremden Anblick versunken, dass sie die Person, die neben ihrem Bett in einem Sessel saß, gar nicht wahrnahm.

Daher erschrak sie, als sie plötzlich von einer wohlklingenden Stimme aus ihren Gedanken gerissen wurde.

_000_

Der Lord von Imladris beobachtete das langsame Aufwachen des Mädchens.

Kurz vorher hatte er die Heiler und seine Söhne aus dem Zimmer geschickt, um ihr die Ruhe zu gönnen die sie brauchte um sich in der neuen Umgebung zurecht zu finden.

Mit einem Lächeln bemerkte er ihren faszinierten Blick auf den Garten.

Noch hatte sie ihn nicht bemerkt und er ließ ihr noch etwas Zeit bevor er sie schließlich ansprach.

"Es ist wunderschön, nicht wahr? Zu dieser Jahreszeit sind die Gärten von Imladris besonders eindrucksvoll und die Natur zeigt sich von ihrer schönsten Seite."

Er wollte sie nicht erschrecken, doch zuckte sie selbst bei seiner ruhigen Stimme merklich zusammen.

Mit ängstlichem Blick sah Malyna ihn an, sie wusste nicht wer er war oder wo sie war, auch nicht wie sie hierher gekommen ist, alle Erinnerungen waren wie weggeblasen.

Vorsichtig setzte sie sich auf, zog die Decke enger um ihren Körper und wich, soweit es ihr möglich war, vor dem fremden Mann zurück.

"Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, niemand wird dir hier etwas zu Leide tun. Mein Name ist Elrond und du bist hier in meinem Haus in Imladris", stellte er sich vor und sah sie abwartend an, beobachtete genau ihre Reaktion.

-Imaldris- ging es ihr durch den Kopf. Sie hatte ihre Mutter oft von diesem Ort reden hören.

Wie hatte sie immer gesagt ? -Imladris ist ein Ort der Ruhe und des Wissens, dort findest du Antworten auf alle deine Fragen. Es ist ein Ort von Elben geführt und unter dem Schutz von einem der drei Elbenringe-.

Sie starrte Elrond weiter abwesend an, zeigte keinerlei Reaktion auf seine Worte.

Der Elbenlord wurde skeptisch, streckte eine Hand nach ihr aus und berührte sie leicht am Arm.

Die sanfte Berührung riss Malyna aus ihrer Starre, sie fixierte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an und wich panisch zurück. Im gleichen Moment durchzuckte sie ein stechender Schmerz im Kopf, der sie die Augen schließen ließ.

Bilder erschienen vor ihrem inneren Auge. Sie sah Salims Anwesen, ihre Mutter wie sie zu ihr sprach, die Klippen, das Wasser um sie herum, dann eine Halle, überall war Nebel, ein Spiegel erschien in welchem sie sich auf einem Bett liegen sah.

Sie war von Elben umgeben, welche sich um sie kümmerten und versuchten ihr zu helfen.

Sie hörte eine Stimme, wohlklingend, melodisch und beruhigend, die Stimme hatte nach ihr gerufen und sie war ihr gefolgt.

"Ihr wart es, Ihr habt mich zurückgerufen", war das Einzige was sie sagte bevor Tränen über ihr Gesicht rannen und sie zu schluchzen begann.

Elrond versuchte noch einmal nach ihr zu greifen, er wollte sie einfach nur beruhigen, doch wieder wich sie ihm aus und zitterte am ganzen Körper.

Mit einem Mal wurde ihm klar, woher die alten Verletzungen und Blutergüsse herrührten, ihre Reaktion zeigte ihm das deutlich, sie hatte Angst geschlagen zu werden.

Er atmete tief durch, denn Wut machte sich in ihm breit.

Lange saß er einfach nur still neben ihr bevor er begann ihr leise zu zureden und ihr immer wieder versicherte das ihr nichts geschah, das sie keine Angst zu haben brauchte und das sie in Sicherheit war.

Und tatsächlich beruhigte sie sich, die Tränen versiegten langsam und die Schluchzer verstummten.

"Wie ist dein Name?" fragte Elrond sie schließlich und sah sie aufmunternd an.

_000_

_**Galu : sicher darfst du hier auch Dara sagen. Ob sie in Mandos Hallen war wird sich noch herausstellen. Sie ist etwas besonderes, die Frage ist nur ob die Elben es herausfinden werden und entsprechend Handeln werden o böse grins o**_

_**Merenil : es freut mich das dir die Story gefällt o knuddelz o**_

_**Andvagoriel : ich kann dir gerade nochmal verzeihen o grins o und es wird sicher noch spannende Momente geben**_

_**nachtschatten : hm, wer weiß wer wei**_

_**zita : huhu o knuddel o , ja er wird auch noch sehen was er von der Jagd hat **_


	5. Kapitel 5

_**Der Schlüssel**_

_000_

**_Disclaimer_**

_bei Kapitel 1_

_000_

_**Kapitel 5**_

_000_

´Wie ist dein Name?´

Wie ein Echo klangen diese Worte in ihrem Inneren.

Warum wollte er ihren Namen wissen ? Wozu brauchte ein Herr den Namen einer Sklavin?

Ängstlich sah sie ihn an bevor sie den Blick wieder verlegen senkte und ihm antwortete.

"Malyna", flüsterte sie schließlich so leise, dass sich selbst der Elbenlord etwas nach vorne beugen musste um die Worte zu verstehen.

Innerlich schüttelte Elrond den Kopf als er ihre verängstigte Reaktion beobachtete.

Was hatte man diesem Mädchen, in seinen Augen noch ein halbes Kind, nur angetan, wenn sie sich selbst davor fürchtete ihren eigenen Namen zu nennen.

"Malyna also", sprach er sie mit gleichbleibend ruhiger und freundlicher Stimme an, "dann heiße ich dich hier in meinem Haus, in Imladris, herzlich Willkommen."

Schüchtern und doch gleichzeitig fasziniert schaute sie ihn an, suchte in seinen Augen nach Anzeichnen von Boshaftigkeit oder Lüge, doch fand sie nichts dergleichen, er sah sie einfach nur freundlich an.

"Verzeiht, mein Herr, aber warum habt Ihr mich zurückgeholt ? Ich weiß es war Eure Stimme die ich gehört habe, aber ich verstehe nicht. Ihr kanntet mich nicht und dennoch versuchtet Ihr mich zurückzuholen, -warum?"

Elrond sah sie an, ihre Frage verwirrte ihn und für kurze Zeit war der Lord von Imladris sprachlos, wusste nicht was er ihr antworten soll, denn das hatte ihn noch niemand gefragt.

Unsicher sah Malyna ihn an, wartete das er ihr eine Antwort gab, doch je länger er schwieg, desto unsicherer wurde sie.

Angst machte sich in ihr breit, was würde er ihr tun ? Was wenn er doch nicht so freundlich war wie er ihr glauben machte ?

"Herr, verzeiht meine Frage..... ich... ich wollte nicht Eure Entscheidung anzweifeln, verzeiht mir meine törichte Frage, Herr", brachte sie stotternd hervor, senkte wieder ihren Blick und schloss ihre Augen, wartete so auf die Strafe die sie zweifelsohne erhalten würde.

Ihr Verhalten und ihre Worte rissen Elrond schließlich aus seiner Starre.

"Nein, nein, Malyna, ich muss um Verzeihung bitten, aber mich hat noch nie jemand gefragt warum ich ihn ins Leben zurückgeholt habe, das hat mich etwas verwirrt", antwortete er ihr ehrlich.

"Warum ich dich zurückgeholt habe, willst du also wissen? Du bist jung, Malyna, zu jung um das Leben einfach loszulassen", versuchte er ihr zu erklären, "und bitte nenn mich nicht Herr, hier gibt es keine Herren. Mein Name ist Elrond", sagte er ihr noch einmalfreundlich.

Malyna sah ihn ungläubig an, "warum soll ich Euch nicht Herr nennen? Ich bin in Eurem Haus, also müsst ihr mein Herr sein", fragte sie erneut. Sie verstand nicht, dass es an diesem Ort keine Herren gab.

Wie war so etwas möglich ? Wer führte denn die Leute, sagte ihnen was sie zu tun und zu lassen hatten ?

Ihre Verwirrung war mehr als offensichtlich und ihre Worten sprachen für sich.

Elrond runzelte die Stirn.

Woher kam sie, dass sie ihn für ihren Herren hielt nur weil sie sich in seinem Haus befand?

Er würde sie danach fragen und auch wie sie in den Fluss gekommen war, doch war es nochzu früh, sie müsste erst verstehen das sie hier sicher war, frei war und ihn nicht zu fürchten brauchte.

"Das hier ist ein freies Land, Malyna, jeder der hier lebt und arbeitet tut dies aus freien Stücken, keiner wird dazu gezwungen, jedem steht es frei zu bleiben oder auch zu gehen wann es ihm beliebt", begann er ihr zu erklären.

_000_

Nur wenig Zeit war seit dem Zwischenfall an den Grenzen vergangen, als die beiden Wachen schließlich den Palast im Herzen des Waldlandreiches erreicht hatten.

Auf schnellstem Weg erreichten sie den großen Besprechungsraum, in dem ihr König sich zur Zeit mit seinen Beratern und Prinz Legolas, seinem Sohn, befand.

Ihr Eintreffen und ihre Nachricht sorgte für Aufregung und Verwirrung.

"Südmenschen sagt ihr ? Und sie suchen jemanden, eine Frau und einen Schlüssel ?" fragte König Thranduilnoch einmalnach um sich zu vergewissern, dass er den eben gehörten Bericht auch richtig verstanden hatte.

"So sagte uns der Hauptmann, Hoheit", bestätigte einer der Krieger.

Thranduil dachte nach;

"Ich habe schon einmal etwas von einem Schlüssel gehört, aber es ist lange her", überlegte er laut und versuchte sich an Einzelheiten zu erinnern.

"Es war kurz vor der Schlacht von Dagorlad. Wir lagerten schon ein paar Tage an einer geschützten und strategisch günstigen Stelle.

Immer wieder fingen wir Späher des Feindes ab, manchmal Südländer oder Ostlinge und einige Male auch Orks.

An diesem Tag hatten die Wachen einen Menschen gefangen genommen. Diese Tatsache an sich war nichts ungewöhnliches, doch dieser Mensch war anders.

Er trug eine auffällige Bemalung im Gesicht. Sie ähnelte der der Südländer, doch gab es einen Unterschied. Die Zeichen unseres Gefangenen erinnerten mehr an Runen.

Wir hielten ihn einige Tage gefangen und verhörten ihn immer wieder, aber egal was wir ihn fragten, er wiederholte immer die gleichen Worte.

-Er wird kommen, es gibt einen Schlüssel. Dann wird es beginnen und nicht mal ihr Elben könnt es dan noch aufhalten -

Wir haben ihn getötet, doch seine Worte blieben uns immer ein Rätsel", beendete Thranduil seine Erzählung.

Alle Anwesenden im Saal schwiegen. Keiner von ihnen war in diesem Krieg dabei gewesen und auch wenn sie um die Grausamkeit dieser Tage wussten, so war doch jede Erzählung aus dieser Zeit eine Offenbarung.

Thranduils Blick streifte seine Berater und blieb an ihnen hängen, " geht in die Bibliothek, sucht nach Hinweisen, tragt alles zusammen egal wie wenig es ist oder wie unwichtig es euch erscheint", wies er sie an und beobachtete, wie sie schnell den Raum verließen um mit der ihnen übertragenen Aufgabe zu beginnen.

"Glaubst du das dieser Vorfall etwas mit dem Auftauchen der Südmenschen zu tun hat", stellte Legolas die Frage an seinen Vater.

Er kannte die Südmenschen, wusste das sie niemals ohne einen Grund oder eine Aussicht auf einen Preis ihre Gefilde verlassen würden.

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher, Legolas, aber ich weiß genauso gut wie du, dass sie nie ohne triftigen Grund eine solch weite Reise auf sich nehmen würden", bestätigte Thranduil den unausgesprochenen Gedanken seines Sohnes.

Ein paar Tage vergingen, bis schließlich einer der Berater Thranduils hektisch durch die Gänge des Palastes, in Richtung des Besprechungsraumes eilte.

In seiner Hand hielt er ein Blatt Pergament, das er vor dem König auf den Tisch legte.

"Verzeiht mein Auftreten, Hoheit, aber ich hielt es für das Beste Euch davon sofort in Kenntnis zu setzen."

Thranduil nickte seinem Berater zu und begann das Pergament zu lesen. Je mehr er las, desto ernster wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck und auch Legolas, der hinter ihm gestanden hatte, glaubte kaum was dort stand.

"Legolas, bring das nach Imladris, Lord Elrond wird wissen was damit anzufangen ist", wies er seinen Sohn an, "berichte ihn von den Vorkomnissen an den äußeren Grenzen....... und Legolas, reite schnell."

Legolas nickte seinem Vater noch einmal zu, bevor er sich eiligst auf den Weg machte um sich auf die Reise vorzubereiten.

Es dauerte nicht lange und man konnte ein Pferd in schneller Gangart den Hof verlassen sehen.

"Schickt Soldaten aus, findet die Südmenschen und bringt sie hierher........ ich wünsche mit ihnen zu sprechen", befahl Thranduil, während er seinem Sohn hinterher sah.

_000_

_**nachtschatten, Andvagoriel, Narwain : **Danke für eure reviews, ja bei den Elben wird sie nett behandelt und ich werde mich auch bemühen häufiger ein Update zu machen_

_**zita und Airi : **ja ich weiß, die Kapitel sind recht kurz, aber es sind sooooo viele Handlungsstränge, die kann ich unmöglich in ein Pitel reinschreiben, da würde keiner mehr durchsehen oO _

_Radikale Abmahnung stimmt wohl aber was soll man schon mit Mitarbeitern die nicht tun was man ihnen sagt._

_**Galu : **eins kann ich definitiv sagen, sie wird weder nach Lórien reisen, noch wird sie auf Galadriel treffen. Ihr Geheimnis wird an anderer Stelle gelöst und auf die Frage nach Legolas und Thranduil hast du in diesem Kapitel eine Antwort bekommen._

_- auch lieb zurück knuffelt -_


	6. Kapitel 6

_Verzeiht mir, dass es so lange gedauert hat, bis dieses Kapitel fertig wurde, aber ihr wisst ja selbst wie es manchmal ist... Stress und anderweitige Verpflichtungen..._

_Ganz lieben Dank an Alynia -knuddel-_

_Und nun viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel_

_000_

**_Discl._**

_000_

_s. Kapitel 1_

_000_

_**Kapitel 6**_

_000_

Die Grenzwachen des Düsterwaldes waren den Südmenschen tief in den Wald hinein, bis an die Ufer des Nachtwaldflusses, gefolgt.

Hier stiegen die Haradhrim von ihren Pferden und begannen das Ufer und das flache Wasser abzusuchen.

"Warum tun sie das", fragte einer der Krieger den Hauptmann.

Doch noch ehe dieser eine Antwort auf die Frage geben konnte wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit auf eine Gruppe Gardisten gelenkt, die in diesem Moment den Schutz des Unterholzes verließen und auf ihn zu traten.

"Der König schickt uns, er wünscht mit den Menschen zu sprechen", überbrachte einer der Neuankömmlinge die kurze, aber doch so eindeutige Nachricht.

Der Hauptmann nickte, er hatte verstanden.

Lautlos gab er Zeichen und die Düsterwaldkrieger begannen sich zu verteilen, kreisten die noch ahnungslosen Menschen ein.

Ein Pfiff ertönte und noch ehe die Südmenschen verstanden was um sie herum geschah, da traten auch schon von allen Seiten Elbenkrieger aus dem Schutz der Bäume.

Baran und seinen Leuten blieb kaum Zeit zu reagieren und nur wenige von ihnen schafften es zu ihren Waffen zu gelangen, zu überraschend waren die Elben aufgetaucht.

Die Haradhrim waren im Kampf keine Feiglinge und stellten sich den Elben, teils, mit bloßen Händen entgegen.

Pfeile zischten durch die Luft, man hörte das aufeinander treffen von Metall.

Das flache Wasser und der feine Sand am Flussufer war von Blut rot gefärbt und man brauchte nicht lange bis man erkannte, wer in diesem Kampf unterlegen war.

Nicht weit vom Kampfplatz hatten die Elben einen Kreis gebildet, einige von ihnen hielten weiterhin ihren Bogen gespannt und zielten auf einen Mann, der sich in ihrer Mitte befand.

Es war Baran, den die Elben gefangen hatte.

Von dem kompromisslosen Anführer der Haradhrim war nichts mehr zu erkennen, denn der Mensch kroch auf allen Vieren über den Boden und versuchte durch die Beine der Elben einen Fluchtweg zu finden.

"Der König wünscht mit dir zu sprechen, Mensch", erklang die Stimme des Hauptmanns, der mit verachtendem Blick auf den Menschen hinab sah.

Zwei Krieger traten hervor und ergriffen den nun wimmernden Menschen, zogen ihn auf die Beine, banden seine Hände und führten ihn in Richtung des Palastes.

Es dauerte nicht lange und die Gruppe der Düsterwaldkrieger und ihr Gefangener hatten ihr Ziel erreicht.

Man hatte bereits ihr Eintreffen erwartet und so wurden sie sogleich in den Thronsaal geführt, in dem Thranduil sie empfing.

Der König saß auf seinem Thron und beobachtete die Eintreffenden.

Die beiden Krieger, die Baran zwischen sich führten, traten vor und stießen den Menschen grob auf den Boden.

Ein Keuchen entfloh Baran als er unsanft auf dem harten Steinboden aufschlug, er konnte Blut in seinem Mund schmecken, doch wagte er nicht sich zu bewegen um nach der Ursache zu finden, er blieb stattdessen zusammengekauert liegen.

Ruhig und gelassen beobachtete Thranduil das Geschehen, dann erhob er sich langsam von seinem Thron und ging bedächtigen Schrittes auf den Menschen zu.

Kurz blieb er vor der zusammengekauerten Gestalt des Mannes stehen, beobachtete ihn aus kalten blauen Augen, bevor er begann ihn im gemächlichen Schritt zu umkreisen.

Er wollte Antworten und die würde er bekommen, egal zu welchem Preis.

"Nun, Mensch, du und deine Leute seid in mein Königreich eingedrungen, ihr habt nach Etwas gesucht und ich will wissen was", durchbrach Thranduils schneidende Stimme schließlich die Stille und ließ den Menschen erzittern.

Baran spürte den Blick des Elbenkönigs deutlich auf sich, als er dann noch die eisige Stimme hörte, war es um seine Selbstbeherrschung fast geschehen.

Er fürchtete die Elben, zu viel hatte er über sie und ihre Grausamkeiten gehört, wusste er doch nicht, dass diese Schauergeschichten zum größten Teil nur erfunden waren oder der Vergangenheit angehörten.

Er begann zu zittern, als er sich Stiefelspitzen gegenüber sah, die zweifelsohne dem König gehörten.

"Noch vor nicht allzu langer Zeit hast du einen deiner Männer getötet und nun liegst du hier winselnd wie ein Hund zu meinen Füssen", stellte Thranduil mit eisiger Stimme fest, nachdem er keine Antwort auf seine Frage erhalten hatte.

Der Mensch schluckte, sie wussten davon, wie hatte er auch nur so töricht sein können zu glauben, dass die Elben ihr Eindringen nicht bemerken würden.

"Ich weiß nicht wovon ihr sprecht", versuchte sich Baran, in einem letzten Anflug von Mut, heraus zu reden.

"DU WEISST NICHT WOVON ICH SPRECHE", schrie Thranduil und versetzte dem Mann einen leichten Tritt in die Seite.

Er wollte den Menschen nicht verletzen, er wollte ihn lediglich überzeugen zu reden.

Thranduil verabscheute die Menschen.

Er hatte Isildur sein Versagen und seine Schwäche niemals verziehen und egal wie viele Jahrhunderte oder sogar Jahrtausende noch vergehen würden, er würde immer eine Abneigung, wenn nicht sogar Hass gegen die Menschen verspüren.

Sie alleine waren Schuld an dem Unglück, welches über alle gekommen war.

Und diese klägliche Ausgaben von einem Hauptmann, der ihm zu Füßen lag und schon beim Anblick seiner Stiefelspitzen und dem bloßen Klang seiner Stimme erzitterte, bestätigte ihn wieder einmal in seiner Meinung.

Menschen waren schwach und sie würden es immer sein, egal woher sie kamen und egal welche Abstammung sie hatten.

Ein Wimmern entwich Baran, als er den Tritt spürte und Angst überkam ihn, ließ ihn den letzten Rest seiner Selbstbeherrschung verlieren, demütig senkte er den Kopf, "fragt mich was ihr wissen wollt, Herr, ich werde euch antworten."

Ein wölfisches Grinsen trat auf die Züge des Königs, die Menschen waren doch so leicht zu überzeugen.

Er beugte sich etwas nach vorne, so dass er seine Stimme nur mehr zu einem bedrohlichen Flüstern erheben brauchte um sicher zu sein, dass der Mensch ihn auch verstand.

"Dann frage ich euch noch einmal... was wollt ihr hier, wonach habt ihr gesucht und wer gab euch den Auftrag dazu."

Die Frage hing wie eisiger Nebel einige Momente im Raum.

Ein paar Mal setzte Baran zu einer Antwort an, doch viel mehr als einen undeutbaren Laut bekam er nicht heraus, zu groß war noch seine Angst.

Verstohlen sah er auf, ließ seinen Blick zwischen den Elben, die sich in seinem Blickfeld befanden, hin und her wandern und noch größeres Unbehangen machte sich in ihm breit, als er die strengen Gesichtszüge sah.

Kurz schloss Baran die Augen, sammelte seine letzten Kräfte, bevor er erneut versuchte zu antworten.

Leise ertönte schließlich die Stimme des Menschen.

"Salim gab uns den Auftrag... er ist unser Anführer... wir sollten eine entflohene Sklavin wieder finden... sie war in einen Fluss gesprungen", begann er leise.

Thranduil zog ob der Worte des Menschen eine Augenbraue in die Höhe; Sklaverei war mit Ende des Ringkrieges per Erlass verboten worden und es standen harte Strafen auf einen Verstoß.

Kurz überlegte der König, doch entschied er, die Tatsache der Sklaverei erst einmal außer Acht zu lassen.

"Ihr suchtet eine Sklavin? Was ist an einer einzelnen Sklavin so besonders, dass gleich ein ganzer Suchtrupp ausgesandt wird, um sie wieder zu bekommen", fragte der Elbenkönig stattdessen.

Baran schluckte schwer; er wusste wenig darüber, hatte nur gehört, was Salims Leibwachen abends am Feuer und unter dem Einfluss von reichlich Met erzählt hatten.

Einiges hatte er auch selbst gesehen, doch konnte er sich darauf nie einen Reim machen.

"Ich weiß nicht viel darüber, Herr, aber das wenige werde ich euch sagen", flüsterte er schließlich.

Thranduil lachte bösartig, bevor er sich wieder zu dem Menschen hinab beugte "meinst du, du hast eine andere Wahl?" zischte er in dessen Ohr.

"Nein, nein... verzeiht meine unbedachte Äußerung, Herr... natürlich werde ich euch alles sagen... so wie ihr es gewünscht habt", winselte der Mensch, begann eine stetige auf- und abwärts Bewegung, so als würde er sich unablässig verneigen.

"Vor einigen Monaten tauchte ein Mann auf dem Anwesen auf... niemand kannte ihn... aber er stellte viele Frage... wollte wissen woher wir einige Sklaven hatten... ließ sich einige von den Sklaven zeigen... und es schien fast so, als wenn er etwas suchte.

Salim wurde nach einer Weile misstrauisch und hörte auf die Fragen des Fremden zu beantworten... irgendwann war der Mann dann fort ganz plötzlich... ich weiß nicht warum oder wohin er ging.

Dann fing Salim an eigene Nachforschungen anzustellen... er schickte Leute aus, die ihm Bücher bringen sollten... viele Bücher brachten sie mit...ich habe sie alles gesehen... es schien das er nach einer Weile fündig geworden war... einer der Soldaten sagte es würden immer wieder zwei Namen auftauchen... eine zeitlang geschah nichts... bis zu der Nacht in der die Schreie ertönten... am Tag danach schickte er uns aus um die Sklavin zu suchen und zurück zu bringen, egal wie", beendete Baran seinen Bericht und zum ersten Mal wagte er in das Gesicht des Königs zu blickten.

Undurchdringliche und fast kalt wirkende Augen sahen auf den Menschen herab.

Der König überlegte, ließ das eben gehörte auf sich wirken. Er hatte Antwort auf seine Fragen bekommen, doch hatten sich wieder neue Fragen ergeben, die einer Antwort bedurften.

"Herr, ihr müsst mir glauben... das ist alles was ich weiß man sagte mir nur ich solle sie zurückbringen... es stand mir nicht zu nachzufragen oder gar Salims Anweisung in Frage zustellen", flehte Baran und umfasste mit seinen Händen den Fuß des Königs.

Verächtlich sah Thranduil auf die armselige Gestalt hinab, bevor er ihn grob von sich stieß.

"Wagt es nicht mich noch einmal zu berühren, Mensch", zischte er bevor er seine nächste Frage stellte.

"Nach was hat dein Herr geforscht, du sprachst von Büchern die du gesehen hast, von was handelten sie", ertönte die drohende Stimme des Waldelbenkönigs und wieder sah man den Menschen erzitterten.

_0_

_000_

_0_

_nachtschatten, danke für deine lieben Worte -knuddel- ich denke Thrandi wird dir gefallen_

_Andvagoriel, ja, für Malyna ist das alles sehr verwirrend und neu, sie hat sicher eine Menge zu lernen... nein du hast nichts verpasst, was da drauf steht kommt noch... später dann -böse grinz- aber trotzdem viel Spaß bei dem Kapitel_

_hallo Galween, ein wenig Geduld noch, dann klärt sich einiges auf_

_zita, es freut mich, dass dir das letzte Kapitel gefallen hat, jetzt hat Thrandi seinen Auftritt und wegen den Kommas zu Boden guck__ ich geb mir ja Mühe_

_Mingchen, ich schreibe die Geschichte zu Ende, nur kann es manchmal ein wenig dauern. Danke für das Lob__ -knuddel-_

_Melethil, danke -knuddel-_


	7. Kapitel 7

_Hallo ihr Lieben. Nach langer Schwangerschafts und Babypause geht es nun wieder weiter._

_Vielen Dank für eure reviews, das hat mich bestärkt weiter zu schreiben. Ich werde mich bemühen, wenigstens einmal im Monat ein Update zu machen._

_Mein ganz besonderer Danke gilt Fireth, die ganz schnell als beta eingesprungen ist. Vielen Dank, Süße !_

_Und extra für zita schreibe ich jetzt längere Kapitel ;)_

_Und nun genug geredet. Viel Spaß beim lesen des neuen Kapitels._

_OOO_

_>>>> _

_OOO_

_**Kapitel 7**_

Es war etwa eine Stunde nach Sonnenaufgang, als Lord Elrond sich auf den Weg zu Malynas Zimmer machte, um nach ihren Verletzungen zu sehen.

Seit dem er vor ein paar Tagen zum ersten Mal mit ihr gesprochen hatte, war er zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass es besser war, sie gleich am frühen Morgen zu besuchen. Kurz nach Tagesanbruch lag noch die Ruhe der Nacht über Imladris, erst langsam erwachte das Leben in den Häusern.

Der Elbenlord hoffte, dass gerade diese friedliche Stimmung das Mädchen beruhigen und ihr etwas Sicherheit geben würde.

Er hatte die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer erreicht, öffnete sie und betrat fast lautlos den Raum.

Malyna war bereits erwacht und sah mit sehnsüchtigem Blick durch das große Fenster hinaus in den Garten.

So etwas hatte sie noch nie gesehen. Dort wo sie herkam gab es nur kargen Boden mit wenigen Pflanzen. Auf Salims Anwesen gab es zwar einen Garten mit Obstbäumen, die im Frühjahr herrliche Blüten trugen, doch war es den Sklaven verboten, auch nur einen Schritt in den Bereich des Gartens zu setzen.

Einmal hatte es ein Junge gewagt sich über dieses Verbot hinweg zu setzen, Malyna hatte ihn nie wieder gesehen.

Wenn sie sich weit genug zurück erinnerte, an die Zeit, als sie noch ein kleines Mädchen war und mit ihren Eltern und ihrem Bruder in einem Dorf an Fuße eines Berges gelebt hatte, dann sah sie satte, unendlich erscheinende Bergwiesen, auf denen gelbe Blumen blühten.

Malyna seufzte, es tat weh sich zu erinnern, denn zwischen die schönen Erinnerungen schlichen sich immer wieder die Bilder jener Nacht, in der Salim und seine Männer ihr Dorf überfielen.

Das junge Mädchen versuchte die Bilder zu verdrängen und sich auf das zu konzentrieren, was sie jetzt sah. Malyna sah Bäume, deren Blätter sich leicht im Wind bewegten; sie sah Blumen, deren Blüten in allen nur erdenklichen Farben strahlten; sie sah Schmetterlinge, die zwischen den Blumen umherflogen und sich hier und da auf einer Blüte niederließen.

Sie war so tief in ihren Gedanken versunken, dass sie das Klacken der Tür und auch die leisen Schritte, welche sich in ihre Richtung bewegten, nicht bemerkt hatte.

Der Elbenlord blieb ruhig neben ihrem Bett stehen. Schon als er den Raum betreten hatte, war ihm Malynas sehnsüchtiger Blick aus dem Fenster aufgefallen, auch war ihm der dunkle Schatten, der sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde auf ihre Züge legte, nicht entgangen.

"Guten Morgen Malyna", sprach er sie schließlich ruhig an, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen.

Malyna erschrak, als sie eine Stimme so dicht neben sich vernahm, sie hatte niemanden hereinkommen hören. So schnell es ihr möglich war wandte sie den Kopf, um den Ankömmling ansehen zu können.

"Guten Morgen, Herr", antwortete sie, als sie den Elbenlord erkannte, der sich seit ihrer Ankunft in diesem Haus um ihre Verletzungen gekümmert hatte.

Verlegen senkte sie den Blick, als sie sich ihres Fehlers bewusst wurde, sie hatte ihn mit Herr angesprochen.

Elrond schüttelte leicht den Kopf, als ihn das Mädchen wieder einmal mit Herr anredete. Schon unzählige Male hatte er ihr versucht zu erklären, dass es hier in Imladris weder Herren noch Sklaven gab, doch bisher schienen seine Worte ohne Wirkung.

Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte er sich, wie lange sie dieses unwürdige Leben gelebt hatte, um zu vergessen, wie es ist frei zu sein.

Gerade als er erneut versuchen wollte ihr zu erklären, dass sie hier Gast war, richtete sie noch einmal das Wort an ihn.

"Verzeiht He... Lord Elrond... ich hatte vergessen... es fühlt sich so fremd an, als wenn es nicht richtig wäre", versuchte sie sich, mit gesenktem Blick, stotternd zu erklären.

Lächelnd sah der Elbenlord Malyna an, als er ihre gestotterten Worte vernahm. Hatte er vor wenigen Augenblicken noch gedacht, dass seine Worte ohne Wirkung geblieben waren, so wurde er nun eines besseren belehrt.

"Es ist gut, Malyna, du musst für nichts um Verzeihung bitten...", gab er ruhig zu Antwort, während er das Kinn des jungen Mädchens sanft mit seiner Hand nach oben drückte. Er spürte einen leichten Widerstand, doch dieser wehrte nur kurz, ehe sie dem Druck seiner Hand nachgab.

Ängstlich blickende, grüne Augen sahen zu ihm auf. Doch er sah nicht nur Angst in ihnen; tief in ihrem Inneren konnte er Vertrauen erkennen und die Hoffnung darauf, dass seine Worte wahr sein mögen.

Er holte tief Luft ehe er weitersprach, wollte nichts zerstören, was gerade dabei war zu wachsen.

"Tiefe Wunden brauchen Zeit um zu heilen... die körperlichen wie auch die seelischen", sprach er beruhigend.

Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf Malynas Lippen. Es verweilte dort nur kurz, doch war es lang genug vorhanden, um von dem Elben gesehen zu werden.

"Es ist Zeit, dass ich nach deinen Wunden sehe", erklärte er schließlich seine Anwesenheit.

Malyna nickte und begann vorsichtig die Verschnürungen ihres Nachtgewandes zu öffnen.

Es behagte ihr nicht, sich vor einem Mann zu entblößen, auch wenn sie wusste, dass sie von ihm nichts zu befürchten hatte.

Langsam streifte sie den leichten Stoff von ihren Schultern, gab so den Blick auf ihren geschundenen Körper frei.

Behutsam begann Lord Elrond die Schnittwunden zu säubern und mit neuer Heilsalbe zu behandeln.

Er war zufrieden mit dem was er sah, die Schnittwunden verheilten gut und auch die Blutergüsse verblassten zusehends.

"Ich denke es spricht nichts mehr dagegen, wenn du für einige Stunden das Bett verlässt", erklärte er ihr, während er sacht die Träger des Nachtgewandes nach oben schob.

"Dort drüben in dem Schrank findest du Kleidung, es wird sicher etwas dabei sein, das deiner Größe entspricht... ich werde jemanden schicken, der dir beim Waschen und Ankleiden hilft und dich anschließend in den Garten führt."

Malyna nickte und ein leise gesprochenes, "ich danke Euch", verließ ihre Lippen.

Eine Weile saß sie still auf ihrem Bett, dachte über die Worte des Elben nach.

Sie versuchte zu ergründen, warum das Leben so unterschiedlich war, warum es hier keine Sklaven gab, warum man sie hier behandelte, als wäre sie gleichberechtigt.

Ein leises Klopfen an der Tür holte sie aus ihren Gedanken.

In Erwartung, dass so gleich jemand das Zimmer betreten würde, wandte sie sich um.

Malyna wartete, doch niemand kam herein, stattdessen klopfte es erneut, doch wieder betrat niemand den Raum.

"Lady Malyna, seid Ihr wach... Lord Elrond schickt mich um Euch behilflich zu sein", war eine weibliche Stimme jenseits der Tür zu vernehmen.

Malyna war verwirrt, warum kam diejenige denn nicht herein, sie war doch von dem Elbenlord geschickt worden.

"Warum kommt Ihr denn nicht herein", fragte sie verunsichert und sah weiter mit starrem Blick auf die Tür.

"Ihr habt mich nicht hereingerufen... es ist nicht höflich einen Raum ungebeten zu betreten", ertönte wiederum die Stimme jenseits der Tür.

Unsicher begann Malyna auf ihrer Unterlippe zu kauen. Sollte sie die Person in das Zimmer herein bitten ? Was aber, wenn Lord Elrond nicht wollte, dass jemand außer ihm das Zimmer betrat ? Konnte sie denn sicher sein, dass diejenige vor der Tür auch die war, die ihr helfen sollte ?

"Dann... dann kommt herein", sprach sie leise, ergriff ängstlich die Bettdecke und zog sie noch etwas höher, während ihr Blick starr auf die Tür gerichtet war.

Langsam drehte sich der Türknauf, kurz darauf wurde die Tür geöffnet und eine Elbin betrat den Raum.

Mit großen Augen betrachtete Malyna die Fremde, noch nie hatte sie so etwas schönes und anmutiges gesehen. Es war fast so, als wäre die Elbin einer der Geschichten entsprungen, die ihr ihre Mutter stets erzählt hatte, als sie noch ein Kind war.

"Seid Ihr ein Engel", kam es ihr unüberlegt über die Lippen.

Sofort wollte sie sich für ihr ungebührliches Verhalten entschuldigen, doch die fremde Elbin hob beschwichtigend die Hand und begann leise zu lachen, ehe sie schließlich das Wort an Malyna richtete.

"Ich bin kein Engel, Lady Malyna, ich bin eine Elbin... mein Name ist Eliant... Lord Elrond hat mich geschickt, um Euch behilflich zu sein", stellte sich die Fremde vor und lächelte das verunsichert erscheinende Mädchen freundlich an.

Malyna erwiderte zögerlich das Lächeln der Elbin, sie schien freundlich und auch ihre Ausstrahlung war weniger furchteinflössend, als die Lord Elronds.

Es war nicht so, dass sie sich vor dem Lord von Imladris fürchtete, sie fürchtete seine autoritäre Ausstrahlung, zu sehr ähnelte sie der Salims.

Ein wenig haderte Malyna noch mit sich, doch nach nur kuzem Zögern wagte sie, es Eliant anzusprechen.

"Verzeiht, dass ich Euch nicht sofort herein gebeten habe... doch.. doch ich wusste nicht", begann sie, doch noch ehe sie weitersprechen konnte, winkte die Elbin erneut ab und unterbrach sie.

"Belastet Euch nicht damit, Lady Malyna.

Die Sitten in den verschiedenen Ländern sind unterschiedlich und niemand erwartet, dass Ihr sie alle kennt", erwiderte die Elbin freundlich und schenkte dem Mädchen ein tröstendes Lächeln.

Sie hatte Mitleid mit ihr, wie schrecklich muss ihr vorheriges Leben gewesen sein, dass sie sich so sehr davor fürchtete Fehler zu begehen.

Auch Eliant kannte dieses Gefühl der Ungewissheit und den dazugehörenden Schmerz, wenn auch die Ursache eine andere war.

Schnell vertrieb Eliant diese Gedanken, sie würde dem Mädchen durch ihr Mitleid nicht helfen können, sie musste einen anderen Weg finden.

"Wir sollten jetzt beginnen Euch zurecht zu machen... Ihr wollt doch sicher nicht diesen wunderbaren Tag in Eurem Zimmer verbringen", sprach die Elbin, bevor sie zu einer Bürste griff und sich daran machte Malynas langes, schwarzes Haar zu bürsten.

_OOOO _

Langsamen Schrittes ging Elrond den Gang hinunter, welcher in Richtung seines Arbeitszimmers führte.

Seine Gedanken wanderten; wie konnte er dem Mädchen nur helfen ? Ihre physischen Wunden heilten gut, nur noch wenige Wochen und man würde nichts mehr von den Verletzungen sehen. Er seufzte, wenigstens äußerlich würde sie nicht mehr an die Misshandlungen erinnert werden.

Was ihm mehr Sorgen bereitete, waren ihre psychischen Wunden.

Er war sich nicht sicher, ob diese jemals ganz verheilen würden. Es schien zwar so, als wenn sie langsam verstehen würde, dass sie in Imladris sicher sein würde, dass ihr hier nichts geschehen würde, doch das Verstehen war erst der Anfang.

Ein langer und ungewisser Weg lag noch vor ihr. Ein Weg, der von Schatten der Erinnerungen begleitet sein würde. Den ersten Schritt hatte sie bereits getan.

"Den ersten Schritt zurück ins Leben", murmelte Elrond leise vor sich hin.

Aus diesem Grund hatte er auch Eliant gebeten, sich um Malyna zu kümmern, denn auch Eliant hatte den Weg ins Leben neu lernen müssen.

Er war an der Tür zu seinem Arbeitszimmer angekommen, öffnete sie und betrat den großen, hellen Raum.

Zielstrebig ging er auf den massiven Schreibtisch zu und ließ sich auf dem dahinter stehenden Lehnstuhl nieder.

Sein Blick wanderte aus dem Fenster, über die Terrasse hinweg, hinaus in den darunter liegenden Garten.

Er hatte den sehnsüchtigen Blick des Mädchens bemerkt, als sie in die Gärten gesehen hatte und er hoffte, dass sie dort etwas Ablenkung finden würde.

Elrond wunderte sich über sich selbst. Es war normal, dass er sich um die Verletzten und Kranken kümmerte.

Auch sorgte er sich bei besonders schweren Fällen, doch bei diesem Menschenmädchen war es anders.

Er wusste nicht, ob es an der Traurigkeit lag, welche sie umgab und von der er nicht wusste, was sie verursachte und die ihn nicht nur die Emotionen und Gefühle eines Heilers haben ließ.

Da war noch etwas anderes, ein Gefühl, welches er bisher nur kannte, wenn es seine eigenen Kinder betraf.

Er hatte das Gefühl, Malyna schützen zu müssen und für sie da zu sein.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, wandte seinen Blick auf seinen Schreibtisch und begann die dort liegenden Pergamente durchzusehen.

_OOOO_

Eliant hatte viele beruhigende Worte gebraucht, um Malyna davon zu überzeugen, dass sie das Kleid tragen durfte, doch noch immer war das Mädchen verunsichert.

"Ich darf es wirklich tragen... aber was ist, wenn ich es beschmutze oder gar kaputt mache", fragte sie noch einmal besorgt.

"Malyna, ich sagte Euch doch... Ihr dürft das Kleid tragen und es ist egal ob es schmutzig wird oder gar kaputt geht... es ist nichts, was man nicht reinigen oder reparieren könnte", wiederholte Eliant noch einmal.

Die Elbin beobachtete das Mädchen, welches sich fast ängstlich in dem großen Spiegel betrachtete. Sie war kaum wieder zu erkennen, nachdem ihre Haare ordentlich gekämmt und frisiert waren. Zarte Gesichtszüge waren zum Vorschein gekommen, welche noch durch die langsam verblassenden Blutergüsse verunstaltet wurden.

Die schwarzen Haare hatten durch das Bürsten etwas von ihrem alten Glanz zurück bekommen und wurden nun durch zwei filigrane, silberne Spangen aus ihrem Gesicht gehalten.

Malyna bot einen fast perfekten Anblick, der nur durch den Ausdruck in ihren grünen Augen getrübt wurde. Es war schwer zu beschreiben, was man in ihnen sah; Trauer, Einsamkeit, die verletzte Seele eines Kindes.

"Wenn Ihr bereit seid, werde ich Euch nun in den Garten hinunter bringen, die Sonne als auch die frische Luft werden Ruch guttun", sagte Eliant schließlich, ging zur Tür und öffnete sie.

Die Elbin trat einen Schritt hinaus auf den Gang, ehe sie sich zu Malyna umsah, die sie wie erstarrt ansah.

"Nun kommt, es wird Euch nichts geschehen", forderte sie das Mädchen erneut auf und lächelte erfreut, als es sich zögerlich auf sie zu bewegte und schließlich ebenfalls in den Gang hinaus trat.

Man konnte Malyna deutlich ansehen, dass sie sich nicht wohlfühlte. Je näher sie der offenen Tür gekommen war, desto größer wurde der Wunsch sich in einer Ecke des Zimmers verkriechen.

Sie wagte es nicht, sich der Elbin zu widersetzen, auch wenn diese sie bisher mit Freundlichkeit behandelt hatte.

In der geöffneten Tür blieb sie stehen, wagte vorerst nur, in den Gang hinaus zu spähen.

Ihr Blick wanderte, erst nach links, dann nach rechts. Malyna konnte noch weitere Gänge erkennen, welche von dem Gang abzweigten, an dem ihr Zimmer lag.

Elben gingen die Gänge entlang; waren in Gespräche vertieft oder trugen die unterschiedlichsten Dinge mit sich. Auch ihre Kleidung war unterschiedlich. Einige von ihnen trugen prunkvolle Roben, andere wiederum waren schlicht in Hose und Tunika gekleidet.

Fasziniert starrte Malyna die Wesen an, die sie bisher nur aus Geschichten und Erzählungen kannte, ehe sie durch eine leichte Berührung an ihrem Arm aus ihren Gedanken gerissen wurde und erschrocken zusammenzuckte.

Hatte sie etwas falsch gemacht ? Hatte sie die Elben zu lange angestarrt?

In Erwartung, für ein Vergehen bestraft zu werden sah sie ängstlich auf.

"Ich wollte Euch nicht erschrecken, Malyna, aber ich kann die Tür nicht schließen, wenn Ihr dort stehen bleibt."

Unwillkürlich lächelte Malyna und ihre Angst verflog, als sie Eliants Worte vernahm und das freundliche Gesicht der Elbin sah.

"Verzeiht mir", flüsterte sie und trat hinaus auf den Gang.

Eliant nickte und schloss die Tür zu Malynas Zimmer, ehe sie das Menschenmädchen durch die Gänge des Hauses hinaus in die Gärten führte.


	8. Kapitel 8

Vielen Danke für eure reviews, ich habe mich sehr gefreut, dass die die Geschichte trotz der langen Pause noch gelesen wird freu

Fireth : Danke Süße knuddi Ja, Marák ist so eine Sache grins wie es mit ihm weitergeht wird sich in den nächsten Kapiteln andeuten ;)

gwiwileth : auch dir Danke für dein review :) Ich weiß, es ist ein gutes Jahr vergangen ehe ich weitergeschrieben habe, aber jetzt wird es jeden Monat ein update geben. Meiner Tochter geht es prima, sie ist jetzt 3 Monate alt und langsam bekommt unser Leben einen normalen Rythmus g Dann feuer mal deine Schwester an, ich kann´s nur empfehelen lach

nachtschatten : es freut mich, dass du auch wieder dabei bist freu

zita : Mensch, jetzt hast du mich durchschaut, da wollte ich die Kommas in der Milch verschwinden lassen und bin doch prompt aufgeflogen :)

Eins kann ich versprechen, Malyna wird sich langsam entwickeln.

Ja, Eliant wird noch sehr weitausgebaut

g dachte ich mir´s doch ;) die Kapitel werden noch etwas länger werden

Das mit dem Schlaf gehteigentlich, Helena fängt an, jetzt durch zu schlafen freusel

Fireth als beta ist das Beste, was mir passieren konnte, noch mal ein ganz dickes Danke an dich, Süße knuddi

So und nun viel Spaß bei Kapitel 8 :)

* * *

oOo

_**Kapitel 8**_

oOo

Legolas war schnell geritten. Er hatte sich und seinem Pferd nur die notwendigsten Pausen gegönnt.

Das Tier war erschöpft, sein Atem ging stoßweise und auch seine Schritte wurden zusehends unsicherer.

Selbst Legolas sah man den langen und anstrengen Ritt an. Auch wenn er ein Elb war, so gingen selbst an ihm die Strapazen eines solchen Rittes nicht spurlos vorüber. Dreckspritzer waren in seinem Gesicht zu erkennen und aus den sonst so sauber geflochtenen Zöpfen, die den Prinzen als Krieger auswiesen, lösten sich einzelne Strähnen.

Die Gedanken rasten in seinem Kopf.

Sein Vater war besorgt gewesen, als er ihn mit der Nachricht für Lord Elrond auf den Weg geschickt hatte. In diesem Zustand hatte ihn Legolas das letzte mal gesehen, als er sich mit den Gefährten auf den Weg machte, um den einen Ring zu zerstören und selbst damals, war ihm die Sorge nicht so deutlich anzusehen gewesen.

Legolas wusste, dass sein Vater ein Krieger war, jemand der einen Feind bekämpfte, wenn er ihn erkannte.

Seine Reaktion konnte nur eines bedeuten, sie hatten es mit etwas Unbekanntem zu tun.

Es war bereits kurz vor Tagesanbruch, als Legolas am Ufer des Bruinen halt machte. Er hatte die Grenzen Imladris´ erreicht.

Entschuldigend klopfte er seinem Pferd den Hals. Wieder war er eine Nacht hindurchgeritten.

"Verzeih, mein Freund", begann er ruhig mit dem Tier zu sprechen, "doch meine Aufgabe erforderte einen schnellen Ritt. Es ist nun nicht mehr weit bis wir unser Ziel erreicht haben. Dort wartet ein trockener und warmer Stall auf dich, ebenso wie gutes Futter. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du noch eine extra Portion Heu bekommen wirst."

Das Pferd schnaubte und scharrte mit dem Huf. Es schien fast, als wenn es seinen Reiter verstanden hätte und ihn nun auffordern wollte, den restlichen Weg möglichst schnell zurück zu legen.

Legolas lachte leise und trieb das Tier vorwärts.

Als er die Brücke erreichte, die über den Fluss führte, konnte er am gegenüberliegende Ufer bereits zwei Grenzwächter erkennen, welche ihm entgegen kamen.

Sie begrüßten den Sohn Thranduils freundlich, denn der Thronfolger Düsterwalds war in Imladris ein gern gesehener Gast.

Ein paar Worte wurden gewechselt, ehe die drei Elben den Weg gemeinsam fortsetzten.

Bis zum äußeren Rand der Stadt begleiteten die beiden Wächter den Neuankömmling, ehe sie sich auf den Rückweg machten, um ihre Posten wieder zu besetzen.

In gemächlicher Gangart legten Pferd und Reiter das letzte Stück des Weges zurück und erreichten schließlich das Haus Elronds.

Legolas war gerade von seinem Pferd abgestiegen und sprach nun ruhig auf das treue Tier ein, als auch schon ein Elb angelaufen kam, um es in den Stall zu bringen und zu versorgen.

"Er hat sich eine Extraportion Heu verdient, der Weg war lang und unser Ritt schnell", sprach er zu dem Elben.

Dieser nickte verstehend, ehe er mit dem Pferd im Stall verschwand.

Legolas selbst richtete seine Kleidung und versuchte, so gut es ging, die Spuren des Rittes zu beseitigen, ehe er sich auf den Weg zu der Treppe machte, welche in das Haus führte.

Gerade als er den Fuß auf die unterste Treppenstufe gesetzt hatte, erschien am oberen Ende ein dunkel gekleideter Elb.

"Seid gegrüßt, Prinz Legolas", sprach er und ging einige Treppenstufen hinab, "es überraschte mich, als mir von Eurer Ankunft berichtet wurde, Euer Besuch ist unerwartet."

Legolas wunderte sich nicht, dass er bereits erwartet wurde. Niemand konnte Imladris betreten oder verlassen, ohne dass er davon Kenntnis hatte.

"Ich grüße Euch, Lord Erestor", erwiderte er freundlich und ging die Treppenstufen hinauf, bis er auf gleicher Höhe mit dem Elben war, der auf ihn wartete.

"Mein Vater schickt mich mit einer dringenden Nachricht für Lord Elrond. Ungewöhnliche Dinge haben sich in unserem Reich zugetragen", sprach Legolas ohne Umschweife.

Schweigend lauschte Erestor den Worten des blonden Elbenprinzen.

Wenn Thranduil seinen Sohn als Boten schickte, dann musste es sich wahrlich um eine wichtige Angelegenheit handeln.

"Lord Elrond befindet sich derzeit in einer Besprechung, bei der er wünscht nicht gestört zu werden", berichtete Erestor.

Der dunkelhaarige Berater Elronds wusste sehr wohl, dass sich der Herr von Imladris um diese Zeit im Zimmer des Menschenmädchens befand, welches Elladan und Elrohir vor einigen Tagen vor dem Ertrinken gerettet hatten.

Es handelte sich hierbei jedoch um eine Tatsache, die er nicht als so wichtig erachtete, dass sie der Elbenprinz hätte wissen müssen.

"Ich werde Euch zuerst Euer Zimmer zeigen, dann könnt Ihr euch nach dem langen Ritt ein wenig erfrischen. Ich bin sicher, dass Lord Elrond anschließend Zeit findet, Euch zu empfangen."

Für einen kurzen Moment spielte Legolas mit dem Gedanken, Erestor zu widersprechen, verwarf den Gedanken jedoch schnell wieder.

Wenn er etwas bei seinen vielen Besuchen in Imladris gelernt hatte, dann war es, dem Berater Elronds nicht zu widersprechen.

Als wenn Erestor die Gedankengänge des jüngeren Elben erkannt hatte, zog er eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, sagte jedoch nichts.

Schweigend stiegen sie die Treppe hinauf, folgten dem Verlauf eines Ganges, ehe sie schließlich vor einer Tür stehen blieben.

"Ich werde Euch einen Boten schicken, sobald Lord Elrond bereit ist, Euch zu empfangen."

"Ich danke Euch, Erestor", sprach der blonde Elbenprinz, ehe er die Tür des Zimmers öffnete.

Erestor senkte leicht den Kopf, ehe er sich umwandte und mit schnellen Schritten in den tiefen des Hauses verschwand.

Legolas betrat den Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Es war das Zimmer, welches er immer bewohnte, während er in Imladris verweilte.

Er ging auf den kleinen Tisch zu, der in der Mitte des Raumes stand und legte seine Waffen darauf ab. Zwei Langdolche, den gefüllten Köcher und seinen Bogen.

Wie von einer Last befreit streckte er sich etwas, ehe er zu dem Fenster ging um hinaus zu sehen.

Imladris war um diese Jahreszeit wunderschön, fast kam es Legolas so vor, als wenn dieser Ort noch mehr Ruhe und Frieden ausstrahlte, als er es sonst schon tat.

Kurz ließ er seinen Blick auf den Gärten verweilen, genoss die Ruhe, die sich in ihm ausbreitete, ehe er sich schließlich von dem friedlichen Anblick abwandte und in dem kleinen Badezimmer verschwand, welches zu diesem Zimmer gehörte.

_OOOO_

Der Weg in die Gärten erschien Malyna unendlich lang. Eliant führte sie durch viele Gänge; immer wenn Malyna dachte, sie hätten ihr Ziel erreicht, bogen sie von einem Gang ab, nur um ihren Weg durch einen anderen fortzusetzen.

Eine Weile war sie Eliant nur still gefolgt, hatte ihr Augenmerk darauf gerichtet, den Anschluss nicht zu verlieren. Je länger ihr Weg jedoch dauerte, desto mehr nahm sie von ihrer Umgebung wahr und begann sich fasziniert umzusehen.

Die Bildnisse an den Wänden erregten ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Einige zeigten Szenen einer Schlacht, andere wiederum die Idylle von Gärten. Sie waren so unterschiedlich in ihren Darstellungen und doch ähnelten sie sich in einer Weise, sie vermittelten dem Betrachter das Gefühl, als wäre er selbst dort.

Malyna starrte gedankenverloren auf ein Gemälde, welches eine blonde Elbin zeigte. Sie war so schön, wie es wohl alle Elben waren und doch strahlte sie noch etwas aus, was Malyna nicht einzuordnen wusste.

Sie wollte Eliant fragen, wer das auf dem Bildnis war, doch als sie sich umsah, stellte sie fest, dass sich die Elbin schon ein ganzen Stück von ihr entfernt hatte.

Was sollte sie nun tun, dachte Malyna ängstlich. Wenn man bemerkte, dass sie sich unerlaubt entfernt hatte, würde sie sicher Ärger bekommen.

Unsicher sah sie sich um. Es befand sich niemand außer ihr und Eliant auf dem Gang, es würde also niemandem auffallen, wenn sie der Elbin hinterher rennen würde.

Noch einmal blickte Malyna hinter sich ehe sie los rannte, um den Abstand zwischen sich und Eliant zu verringern.

Es waren nur noch wenige Schritte, die sie von ihrem Ziel trennten, als sich plötzlich und unerwartet die Tür eines Zimmers öffnete, welches auf diesem Gang lag.

Noch ehe Malyna wusste was geschah, spürte sie, wie sie in jemanden hinein rannte, dann hörte sie etwas scheppernd zu Boden fallen.

Fast wäre sie durch die Wucht des Aufpralls auf den Boden gestürzt, wenn sie nicht noch rechtzeitig von zwei starken Händen an den Schultern gepackt und gehalten worden wäre.

Im ersten Moment war Malyna verwirrt.

Sie brauchte einen Augenblick, bis ihr bewusst wurde, was gerade eben geschehen war.

Entsetzt starrte sie ihr Gegenüber, welches sie immer noch an den Schultern hielt, an.

Sie war in einen der Elben hinein gerannt.

Der Elb, denn Malyna war sich sicher, dass er einer war, sah sie mit unbewegtem Blick an.

Angst machte sich in Malyna breit, bestimmt würde er sie für ihr Verhalten bestrafen.

Nicht nur das sie in ihn hinein gerannt war, nein, es war auch noch etwas zu Boden gefallen, sie hatte es ganz deutlich gehört.

Der Elb schwieg und Malyna wagte es nicht, das Wort an ihn zu richten. Sie war sogar bemüht, möglichst geräuschlos zu atmen, um seine Wut nicht noch zu schüren.

Die Sekunden verstrichen, doch Malyna kam es vor, als wären es Stunden.

Mit jedem Augenblick verstärkte sich ihre Unruhe und sie begann leicht zu zittern.

Das lange Schweigen war nicht gut.

Schon oft hatte sie beobachtet, wenn Sklaven für ein Vergehen bestraft wurden.

Manchmal ging es sehr schnell, doch jedes mal, wenn einer der Herren lange schwieg, erfolgte eine besonders harte Strafe.

Ihre Mutter hatte Malyna immer verboten den Gesprächen der Sklaven zuzuhören, wenn diese sich des Nachts über die Grausamkeiten Salims und seiner Männer unterhielten.

Als sie noch klein war, hatte sie ihrer Mutter gehorcht.

Jede Nacht, nach dem die Sklaven in die Hütten gesperrt wurden, kauerte sie sich auf ihrer Decke zusammen und hielt sich die Ohren zu.

Nur zu gerne schloss sie die Augen und träumte von der Zeit, als sie noch mit ihren Eltern und ihrem Bruder in dem kleinen Dorf am Fuße des Berges gewohnt hatte.

Je älter Malyna wurde, desto seltener flüchtete sie sich Nachts in ihre Träume.

Immer öfter lag sie mit offenen Augen auf ihrer Decke und lauschte den verbotenen Gesprächen.

Die Erinnerung an diese Gespräche war es, die Malyna nun blanke Angst fühlen ließ.

Ihr war, als hörte sie eine leise Stimme in ihrem Kopf, die immer wiederholte, was der Elb von ihr verlangen könnte, um sie zu bestrafen.

Der Druck seiner Hände auf ihren Schultern, schien Malyna unerträglich zu werden und so tat sie etwas, was sie noch nie in ihrem Leben getan hatte.

Sie hob den Kopf und richtete ihren Blick auf den Elben.

"Neinnnnnnnnn", schrie sie ihm entgegen und riss los.

Einen Moment lang starrte sie ihn noch an, ehe sie sich schließlich umdrehte und den Gang hinunter rannte.

Sie hörte noch, wie jemand ihren Namen rief, doch hielt sie nicht inne, sie rannte weiter den Gang hinunter, bis sie einen von zwei Säulen flankierten Durchgang erreicht hatte.

_OOOO_

Eliant war bewusst etwas voraus gegangen.

Sie wollte, dass Malyna ihre Umgebung in Ruhe betrachten konnte, ohne das Gefühl zu haben, beobachtet zu werden.

Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus hatte sie sehen können, wie Malyna das Bildnis Celebrians fasziniert angesehen hatte.

Eliant lächelte bei dem Gedanken an die Gemahlin Elronds.

Viele schöne Erinnerung waren mit ihr verbunden und Eliant wusste, wäre Celebrian damals nicht gewesen, dann würde sie jetzt nicht hier stehen.

Für einen Moment war Eliant tief in ihre Gedanken versunken, so dass sie erst nicht mitbekam, was um sie herum geschah.

Zu spät hörte sie die schnellen Schritte, dann einen dumpfen Aufprall und schließlich das scheppernde Geräusch, als etwas zu Boden viel.

Die Elbin drehte sich um.

Auch wenn sie nicht genau wusste was geschehen war, so sprach die Szene vor ihren Augen doch für sich.

Malyna war bei dem Versuch zu ihr aufzuschließen in den Prinzen des Düsterwalds hinein gerannt und dieser hielt sie nun bei den Schultern.

Es vergingen nur wenige Augenblicke bis Malyna aufschrie, sich aus dem Griff des Prinzen befreite und davon rannte.

"Malyna, wartet", rief ihr Eliant nach, ehe sie ihr nach rannte

Als sie auf Legolas erreicht hatte, hielt sie in ihrem Lauf inne.

Am liebsten hätte sie ihm alle möglichen Beschimpfungen an den Kopf geworfen.

Wie hatte er Malyna nur so in Angst und Schrecken versetzen können. Es gab keinen Grund sie so stark an den Schultern zu halten.

Es war Eliants Verstand, der sie im letzten Moment von unbedachten Worten abhielt. Der Prinz konnte nicht wissen, dass solche Gesten das Menschenmädchen erschreckten.

"Verzeiht, Hoheit, sie hat es nicht mit Absicht getan", entschuldigte sie Malynas Verhalten, ehe sie sich wieder daran machte das Mädchen einzuholen.

_OOOO_

Es waren nur wenig Stunden seit seiner Ankunft in Imladris vergangen, doch hatten sie Legolas gereicht um ein wenig Entspannung von dem langen Ritt zu finden.

Er hatte erst die Annehmlichkeit eines heißen Bades genossen und es sich anschließend, mit einem Becher guten Weines und einem Buch, in einem der bequemen Sessel gemütlich gemacht.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür ließ ihn von seinem Buch aufsehen.

"Kommt herein", rief Legolas und sah abwartend zu der sich öffnenden Tür.

Ein Elb trat herein, verbeugte sich leicht, ehe er das Wort an Legolas richtete.

"Lord Erestor schickt mich, Hoheit, ich soll Euch ausrichten, dass Lord Elrond nun Zeit hat, Euch zu empfangen... er erwartet Euch in seinem Arbeitszimmer."

"Ich danke Euch", sagte Legolas, nickte dem Elb dankend zu und bedeutete ihm, dass er gehen könne.

Nachdem die Tür mit einem Klicken ins Schloss gefallen war, erhob sich der Elbenprinz aus dem Sessel, ging hinüber zu dem kleinen Tisch und griff nach einer silbernen Dose.

Er öffnete diese und vergewisserte sich, dass sich der Brief seines Vaters darin befand, ehe er sein Zimmer verließ.

Kaum war er einen Schritt hinaus auf den Gang getreten, als er von rechts kommende, schnelle Schritte hörte.

Jemand rannte genau auf ihn zu.

Noch ehe er einen Schritt zurück gehen konnte, um einen Zusammenstoss zu vermeiden, war es schon zu spät.

Der Aufprall war heftig.

Legolas taumelte rückwärts und ließ die silberne Dose fallen, ehe er sein Gleichgewicht wiederfand.

Die Person, die in ihn hinein gerannt war, hatte weniger Glück.

Sie prallte förmlich von ihm ab und wäre sicher zu Boden gestürzt, wenn er sie nicht an den Schulter gepackt und so gehalten hätte.

Er sah auf die Gestalt hinab, welche er noch immer an den Schultern festhielt.

Es war ein Menschenmädchen, das erkannte er schnell, doch etwas an ihr verwirrte ihn.

Sie hielt den Kopf gesenkt und war bemüht möglichst leise zu atmen. Ihre Körper war angespannt und zitterte leicht.

Legolas wollte gerade das Wort an sich richten, sie fragen, ob ihr etwas geschehen war, als plötzlich Bewegung in ihren Körper kam.

Ihr Kopf hob sich und ihre Augen richteten sich auf ihn.

_Angst _ging es Legolas durch den Kopf, als er den Ausdruck in ihren Augen sah.

"Neinnnnnnnnnn", schrie sie ihn an, riss sich von ihm los und rannte den Gang hinunter.

Erstaunt sah er ihr hinterher, was hatte er getan, dass sie sich so ängstigte?

Er kam nicht mehr dazu den Gedanken weiter auszuführen, denn nun näherten sich schnelle Schritte von seiner linken Seite.

Eine Elbin blieb vor ihm stehen und bedachte ihn kurz mit einem wütenden Blick, ehe sie ihn ansprach.

"Verzeiht, Hoheit, sie hat es nicht mit Absicht getan", sprach sie und rannte weiter, dem Menschenmädchen hinterher.

Legolas schüttelte den Kopf, er musste Lord Elrond nach diesem Mädchen fragen, irgendetwas an ihr war merkwürdig.

Er hob die silberne Dose vom Boden auf und machte sich auf den Weg zum Arbeitszimmer des Lords von Imladris.


	9. Kapitel 9

_**Kapitel 9**_

Die erste Zeit, nach dem Salim ihn von dem Anwesen verbannt hatte, war Marák ziellos durch die Lande gestreift.

Zuerst hatte er versucht, sich als Söldner seinen bescheidenen Lebensunterhalt zu verdienen, doch schon bei seinem ersten Auftrag hätten ihn beinahe die Gardisten des Königs gefasst.

Er musste drei Tage und drei Nächte reiten um ihnen zu entkommen.

Seit dem schlug er sich mit Gelegenheitsarbeiten mehr schlecht als recht durch.

Oft saß er, wenn die Dunkelheit herein gebrochen war, am Feuer, den Dolch in seiner Hand haltend.

Er wusste nicht mehr, wie oft er mit dem Gedanken gespielt hatte, sein Leben zu beenden, nach dem was Salim ihm angetan hatte.

Es war reiner Zufall, dass ihn sein Weg an das Lagerfeuer eines Händlers führte.

Der Abend verlief unauffällig, doch das änderte sich, als der Händler eine Flasche mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit herausholte und sie Marák hinhielt.

"Hier, trinkt... es ist ein Branntwein aus dem Süden... sehr kostbar und selten in diesen Laden", plapperte der Händler munter drauf los.

Marák musterte den beleibten Mann argwöhnisch.

"Nun habt Euch nicht so... Ihr ziert Euch wie ein Weib", sprach der Händler lachend, ehe er selbst einen großzügigen Schluck aus der Flasche nahm.

"Ich habe heute ein ertragreiches Geschäft getätigt... mir ist nach einer kleinen Feier und da Ihr der Einzige seid, der im Moment hier ist... fühlt Euch eingeladen."

Der Händler lachte erneut, gönnte sich noch einen Schluck aus der Flasche, ehe er sie wieder Marák hinhielt.

Nur zögernd nahm dieser die Flasche entgegen und roch kurz daran.

Marák kannte diesen Branntwein, er stammte aus seiner Heimat.

Nur nebenbei bemerkte er, dass der beleibte Händler wieder angefangen hatte zu sprechen.

Es interessierte Marák nicht, was dieser Fremde zu sagen hatte, sollte er doch an seinen Geschäften ersticken.

Fast ehrfurchtsvoll hob er die Flasche an seine Lippen und nahm einen tiefen Schluck.

Sogleich setzte das bekannte Brennen ein, ehe es sich in wohlige Wärme verwandelte.

"... und dann sagte mir der Elb, dass der Lord doch tatsächlich einen Menschen in sein Haus geholt hatte... man hatte das Mädchen auf der Straße gefunden... und der hohe Lord hat es in sein Haus geholt... Ihr könnte Euch gar nicht vorstellen, wie dieses Spitzohr gesprochen hat... fast als wären Menschen nichts anderes als Ungeziefer", brauste der Händler auf, während er ununterbrochen mit seiner Rede fortfuhr. ? Mit was fuhr er fort? Da fehlt was.

Es war nicht das Verhalten des Elben, welches Maráks Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog, es war viel mehr der Inhalt dieser Erzählung.

"Ein Mädchen ist gefunden worden?", fragte er nach und wartete gespannt auf eine Antwort.

Überrascht blickte der Händler auf, er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sein Gast das Wort an ihn richten würde.

"So sagte der Elb jedenfalls... er hat es von dem Gehilfen des Kochs erfahren und dieser hat es von einem Diener im Haus, der es wiederum von einer Elbin weiß, die sich wohl um das Mädchen kümmern soll", erklärte der beleibte Händler stolz, "die Söhne des Elbenlords sollen es wohl aus einem Fluss gerettet haben", setzte er noch hinzu.

"Man hätte sie lieber ertrinken lassen sollen hat dieser Elb gesagt... stellt Euch das vor... ertrinken lassen wie einen Hund wollte er das arme Ding... aber mir soll´s ja egal sein, ich habe ein gutes Geschäft abgeschlossen."

Der Händler erging sich wieder in einem Redeschwall, sich nicht bewusst, dass Marák ihm keinerlei Aufmerksamkeit mehr schenkte.

"Aus einem Fluss... könnte es sein...", flüsterte er leise vor sich hin.

Eine Idee formte sich in seinem Kopf.

Er würde dem nachgehen und wenn er Glück hatte, dann würde er eine Möglichkeit bekommen, an Salim Rache zu nehmen. Anmerkung. entweder ‚sich an Salim zu rächen' oder ‚an Salim Rache zu nehmen'

oOo

Thranduil war wütend.

Schon seit Wochen ließ er dem Menschen alle möglichen Bücher bringen, er sollte ihm sagen, welche Bücher der Haradhrim Salim gelesen hatte.

"Menschen sind dumm", hallte Thranduils Stimme eines Abends durch den Palast.

"Sie sind schon mit dem Erkennen von Büchern überfordert", sprach der König aufgebracht, während er unruhig durch sein Arbeitszimmer lief.

An seinem Schreibtisch machte er kurz halt.

"Er will mich anscheinend für dumm verkaufen. Es ist unmöglich, dass er bisher keines der Bücher wiedererkannt hat", überlegte er und wischte dann mit einer unwirschen Bewegung seines Armes sämtliche, sich auf seinem Schreibtisch befindliche Dinge davon, so dass sie klirrend zu Boden fielen.

Helion, einer von Thranduils Beratern, zuckte merklich zusammen. Es war lange her, dass er seinen König in solch einem Zustand erlebt hatte.

Thranduil war noch nie ein besonders ausgeglichener Charakter gewesen, das war weithin bekannt, doch ihn in solche Rage zu bringen, schafften nur wenige und dieser unglückselige Mensch hatte es in kürzester Zeit geschafft.

Kurz schloss der Berater die Augen, was er jetzt zu tun gedachte, könnte ihn den Kopf kosten.

"Verzeiht Hoheit", unterbrach er den noch immer vor Wut auf und ab laufenden König.

"Was", zischte dieser, blieb abrupt stehen und sah Helion mit durchdringendem Blick an.

"Der Mensch ist dumm, Hoheit... er rechnet damit, dass Ihr die Geduld verliert... lasst ihm noch etwas Zeit... Geduld ist sicher der beste Weg zum Ziel", sprach Helion ruhig und sah seinen König abwartend an.

Thranduil musterte seinen Berater.

Er schätzte die Meinung des sonst so besonnenen Elben, um so weniger verstand er, warum dieser gerade jetzt solch einen plumpen Versuch unternahm, ihn zu beruhigen.

Der König atmete einige Male tief durch, erst als er sich sicher war, die Kontrolle über sein Temperament zu behalten, setzte er zu einer Antwort an.

"Helion, ich habe Euren Rat immer sehr geschätzt, ebenso wie Eure besonnene Art. Es verwundert mich, was Euch jetzt dazu veranlasst, zu versuchen mich zu beruhigen und das auch noch auf sehr plumpe und einfallslose Art und Weise", sprach Thranduil so ruhig, wie es ihm in dieser Situation möglich war.

"Wenn es Euch vielleicht auch noch nicht klar geworden ist... die Lage ist ernst... wir wissen nicht, was uns erwartet und wenn die Aufzeichnung, die Falarion in den alten Schriften gefunden hat, tatsächlich der Wahrheit entspricht, dann mögen die Valar uns beistehen", sprach Thranduil eindringlich auf seinen Berater ein.

"Verzeiht, Hoheit... ich wollte nicht", begann Helion zu stottern, denn auf einmal kamen ihm seine vorherigen Worte dumm vor. Er hatte nicht bedacht, dass es hier im so viel mehr ging, als nur um Diplomatie.

Thranduil winkte ab, ehe der junge Berater aussprechen konnte.

"Holt mir Derion her", sagte er stattdessen und nahm auf dem Stuhl hinter seinem Schreibtisch platz.

Helion nickte und verließ des Königs Arbeitszimmer.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da klopfte es leise an der Tür und nach Aufforderung Thranduils betrat Derion den Raum.

Vor dem Schreibtisch des Königs blieb der Hauptmann stehen und verneigte sich leicht.

"Ihr habt mich rufen lassen?"

"Seid gegrüßt, Derion", begrüßte ihn Thranduil.

"Der Haradhrim, ich habe keine befriedigenden Antworten auf meine Fragen erhalten... sorgt dafür, dass er spricht und das bald."

"Wie Ihr wünscht, Hoheit", antwortete Derion, verneigte sich erneute und schickte sich an zu gehen

"Ach und Derion... lasst ihn am Leben... wenigstens so lange, bis wir die gewünschten Antworten haben", sagte Thranduil abschließend und begann sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu widmen.

Derion verließ schnellen Schrittes das Arbeitszimmer und machte sich auf den Weg hinab in den Kerker.

Vor einer der Zellen blieb er stehen und bedeutete der Wache die Tür zu öffnen.

In der Zelle wurde der Haradhrim festgehalten.

Bedächtigen Schrittes ging Derion auf den Menschen zu.

Man hatte Baran an einen Stuhl gekettet, der auf dem Boden der Zelle verankert war.

Normalerweise benutzte Derion diesen Raum für seine besonderen Gespräche mit Wegelagerern und anderem Gesindel.

Es war von Vorteil, dass dieser Stuhl bereits mit Ketten versehen war, so hatte es den Elben weniger Arbeit bereitet, um sicher zu stellen, dass der Mensch auch wirklich die Bücher ansah, die man ihm brachte.

Nicht, dass die Elben daran zweifelten, dass er ihrer Auforderung nach kommen würde, aber es war meist eindrucksvoller, wenn man seine Wünsche entsprechend deutlich machte.

Menschen konnten derweilen sehr dumm sein.

Man hatte so nur noch einen Tisch in den Raum bringen lassen, auf dem man nun die verschiedensten Bücher sehen konnte.

Immer noch schweigend musterte der elbische Hauptmann den Gefangenen, oh wie sehr er doch die Menschen verabscheute.

Eine gewisse Genugtuung breitete sich in ihm aus, als er sah, wie der Mensch in sich zusammen sank, so, als wenn der Blick des Elben ihn zu Boden drücken würde.

"Der König ist nicht zufrieden mit Eurer Arbeit, Mensch", sagte er schließlich in kühler Tonlage, wobei er das Wort Mensch beinahe ausspie.

"Er hat mich geschickt, um Euch... mhh, wie soll ich es nennen... ach ja... etwas aufzumuntern."

Danach schwieg Derion wieder.

Er ließ seine Worte wie einen dunklen Schatten im Raum stehen.

Es dauerte nur den Bruchteil eine Sekunde, bis der Elb die Angst des Menschen förmlich riechen konnte.

Noch einen Augenblick genoss er dieses Gefühl von Macht, ehe er wieder das Wort an Baran richtete.

"Der König ist eben so wenig für seine Geduld bekannt, wie für seine Menschenfreundlichkeit... wenn Ihr meinen bescheidenen Rat hören wollt... beginnt mit der Arbeit, wenn Ihr Euren Kameraden nicht bald Gesellschaft leisten wollt."

Derion hatte sich vor dem Tisch aufgebaut, so dass er dem Menschen in das Gesicht schauen konnte.

Barans Miene war versteinert von Angst und doch konnte man das Aufblitzen eines Funken Hoffnungs erkennen, als Derion Barans tote Kameraden ansprach.

Der Hoffnungsschimmer in Barans Augen entging Derion nicht und so beugte er sich so weit nach vorne, dass er in das Ohr des Menschen sprechen konnte.

"Macht Euch keine Hoffnung Mensch und wünscht Euch nicht den Weg Eurer Kameraden zu gehen... denn im Gegensatz zu ihnen werdet Ihr noch am Leben sein, wenn ich Euch stückweise an die Spinnen verfüttern werde", flüsterte Derion, bevor er ohne ein weiteres Wort die Zelle verließ.

Es war ungefähr ein halber Tag seit Derions Besuch bei Baran vergangen, als ein Dutzend Reiter den Palast verließen.

Jeder Reiter hatte eine Zeichnung bei sich, auf der man bei näherem Hinsehen den Umriss eines Buches erkennen konnte.

oOo

Unmittelbar nach dem Zusammentreffen mit Legolas, war Erestor in Elronds Arbeitszimmer geeilt, um ihn über die Ankunft und das Anliegen des Prinzen in Kenntnis zu setzen.

"Thranduil hat seinen Sohn geschickt, um mir eine Nachricht zu überbringen", fragte Elrond noch einmal nach, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er Erestor richtig verstanden hat.

"Hat er und da der Prinz es sehr eilig hatte, die Nachricht zu überbringen gehe ich davon aus, dass es sich um etwas sehr wichtiges handelt", mutmaßte Erestor.

Erestors Vermutung war naheliegend, auch Elrond ging davon aus, denn es sprach gegen Thranduils Natur, seinen Erben nur mit einer Nachricht durch die Lande zu hetzen.

"Lass Legolas ausrichten, dass ich nun Zeit habe, mir sein Anliegen anzuhören", sagte er zu Erestor.

Dieser nickte, verabschiedete sich und gab einem der Angestellten den Auftrag, Prinz Legolas zu benachrichtigen.

oOo

Legolas hatte die Tür zu Elronds Arbeitszimmer erreicht. Er klopfte an und nachdem er herein gerufen wurde, betrat er schließlich den Raum.

Lord Elrond saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und schien in seine Arbeit vertieft zu sein, doch als der Prinz eintrat, sah er von den Pergamenten, die er gerade gelesen hatte, auf.

"Willkommen in meinem Haus", begrüßte er seinen Gast und bedeutete ihm, sich zu setzen.

"Es ist einige Zeit her, seit wir uns das letzte mal gesehen haben, Prinz Legolas", sprach der Lord von Imladris freundlich weiter und musterte dabei sein Gegenüber genau.

Der erfahrene Heiler konnte Schatten unter den Augen des Jüngeren erkennen. Er war sicher, dass eine der Ursachen der weite Ritt war, doch meinte er auch, so etwas wie Sorge in den Augen des Prinzen zu erkennen.

"Seid gegrüßt, Lord Elrond", erwiderte der Legolas höflich, ehe er auf einem der vor dem Schreibtisch stehenden Stühle platz nahm.

"Mein Vater schickt mich mit einer Nachricht zu Euch. Ungewöhnliche Dinge geschehen in unseren Wäldern. Er ist besorgt und erbittet mit seinem Brief Euren Rat", sprach Legolas und überreichte die silberne Dose.

Elrond nahm sie entgegen und öffnete die am oberen Rand befindliche Versieglung.

Was hatte Thranduil dazu bewogen den Brief auf solch eine Art zu schützen ?

Die Nachrichtendosen wurden schon seit Jahrhunderten nicht mehr genutzt.

Fast andächtig entnahm er das Pergament, entfaltete es und begann zu lesen.

Als er geendet hatte schloss er für einen Moment die Augen, um das eben gelesene auf sich wirken zu lassen.

"Was Euer Vater schreibt ist wahrlich beängstigend. Wenn er mit seiner Vermutung, den Schlüssel betreffend, richtig liegt, dann droht ganz Mittelerde ein großes Übel", sprach der Elbenlord mit ernster Stimme und erhob sich aus seinem Stuhl.

Er verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Rücken und begann im Zimmer auf und ab zu laufen.

"Ich gehe davon aus, dass er Recht hat, denn die Hinweise, die bisher gefunden wurden sind nicht widerlegbar. Die Schriften, von denen er in seinem Brief berichtet, sind mir selbst bekannt, wenn auch nur zum Teil", begann der hohe Elbenlord zu sprechen.

"Kennt Ihr diese Geschichten?" fragte er Legolas und sah ihn abwartend an.

"Lalaith hat mir einige erzählt, als ich noch sehr jung war", erwiderte er und dachte daran, wie er sich jedes mal gefürchtet hat, wenn seine Amme ihm die Geschichte vom verlorenen Volk und der Halle der Wiederkehr erzählt hatte.

Elrond nickte bei Legolas Worten.

"So ist es. Bisher wurden die Geschichten vom verlorenen Volk meist als Märchen für Kinder abgetan, doch vieles weißt darauf hin, dass sie wirklich irgendwo am Amon Fuin gelebt haben und das es auch die Halle der Wiederkehr geben muss."

Elrond schwieg, nach dem er die letzten Worte ausgesprochen hatte. Wenn auch nur ein Teil von dem, was in diesen Geschichten erzählt wurde, der Wahrheit entsprach, dann musste der Schlüssel vernichtet werden, ehe er in die falschen Hände fiel.

"Euer Vater schrieb, dass eine Gruppe Haradhrim in den Wäldern nach einem Schlüssel gesucht haben... was könnt Ihr mir darüber berichten", fragte er nach einigen Augenblicken des Schweigens den Prinzen.

Legolas hatte sich nun ebenfalls erhoben und war an eines der großen Fenster getreten. Sein Blick wanderte durch den darunter liegenden Garten.

Einige Zeit verging, ehe er Lord Elrond antwortete.

"Ein Bote kam eines Tages in den Palast und berichtete, dass eine Gruppe Haradhrim die Grenzen überschritten hatte und auf der Suche nach einem Schlüssel sei, man verfolge sie aber bereits.

Mein Vater hatte schon einmal etwas von einem Schlüssel gehört. Es war zu der Zeit des letzten Bündnisses.

Man hatte einen Menschen gefangen genommen, der ähnliche Bemalungen trug, wie es die Haradhrim tun. Der Unterschied war nur, dass die Zeichnungen im Gesicht des Gefangenen Runen ähnelten.

Er sprach völlig zusammenhanglos von einem Schlüssel und das ER kommen würde", berichtete Legolas die Geschichte, die er vor einiger Zeit von seinem Vater gehört hatte.

Elrond war den Worten des Prinzen genau gefolgt und doch stutze er bei der Erzählung von Thranduils Erlebnis im Krieg. Von einem derartigen Zwischenfall war ihm nichts bekannt.

"Was ist mit den Südmenschen geschehen", fragte er schließlich, denn auf die Frage, warum niemand ihm oder Gil-Galad von dem Zwischenfall berichtet hat, würde Legolas ihm keine Antwort geben können.

"Ich weiß es nicht genau... als ich abgereist bin, waren sie gerade dabei einen Fluss nach dem Schlüssel abzusuchen."

"Einen Fluss", wiederholte Elrond die Worte und stutze, hatten Elladan und Elrohir Malyna nicht in einem Fluss gefunden?. Bei dem Gedanken an Malyna fiel ihm etwas ein, was er beinahe vergessen hatte, das runenartige Mal an ihrem Handgelenk.

Er hatte in einem der alten Bücher nachschlagen wollen, denn ihm war, als wenn er es schon einmal auf einem Bild gesehen hätte.

Seine Gedanken wurden jäh unterbrochen, als laute Schritte im Garten zu hören waren und kurz darauf ein regelmäßiges Schluchzen. Anm. Liest sich flüssiger.

"Das ist ja das Mädchen von vorhin", rief Legolas plötzlich, als er die Schwarzhaarige erkannte.

Elrond trat ebenfalls an das Fenster, um zu sehen, was dort im Garten vor sich ging, als er Malyna schluchzend auf einer Bank sitzen sah.

Als er Legolas´ Worte hörte, wollte er ihn fragen, woher er sie kannte, doch so weit kam er nicht, denn ein lauter Ruf stimmte in das Schluchzen mit ein und Eliant betrat den Garten.

oOo

o

oOo

**gwiwileth:** uiii, das ist ja eine harte Drohung von deiner Schwester tröst

**Laurelin:** oh, du hast mir hier doch ein review geschrieben zu Boden knuddel das freut mich ganz dolle. Ich hoffe, ich konnte mit dem Kapitel deine Neugierde ein wenig stillen, auch wenn immer noch einige Fragen offen sind.

**Sica:** Hallo, vielen Dank für dein review. Es freut mich, dass dir die Geschichte gefällt.

**Fireth:** Huhu Süße zu Boden knuddel Ich finde es schön, dass du dir Imladris so bildhaft vorstellen kannst. Jahaaaa und was das Prinzlein wohl macht denk hmmm nö, das verrate ich dir auch nicht :D


End file.
